


Unpleasant Hole

by The_Twister



Series: Edgar Is Dangerous [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Vomiting, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things in the AH office got hectic once the new guy came but once he becomes a little too obsessed with Gavin, things seem to fall apart within the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Guy

The sunlight filtered through the window early, shining into the sleeping boy’s eyes. He let out a small groan and threw the pillow to the window causing the curtains to stir but open more. “Come on Gavin, you have to get up.” Soon the covers were pulled off and the boy shivered at being exposed to the coldness that spiked in the room.

“Bloody h-” He cut himself off as he got up and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. “What are you doing, Geoff?”  He blinked his brown eyes in wonderment.

“Getting your lazy ass up for work. Come on and hurry up or else we’ll be late.” Geoff threw the blanket back into his face, causing the lad to make a sound before falling back down onto the bed. He groaned before lifting the blanket off of himself and he yawned. He stared at the ceiling for a while before remembering that they were getting a new coworker that day. Springing out of bed with newfound energy, Gavin rushed about to get ready then ran out to meet Geoff by the car. He climbed in as the older man unlocked the door then went into his own space. "Are you in a rush or something?" He asked him as he chuckled.

Geoff started up the car as Gavin laughed to the remark. "Nah Geoff, I am just excited that someone new is coming to work with us is all!" He told him smiling.

Geoff chuckled slightly. "Why? I mean I get it with Ray and Michael but why with this guy? He is not as young as the other two, Gav." Gavin shrugged his shoulders before he brushed it off.

"So, what does age have to do with anything Geoff? I am just excited that more people are coming to the company is all! I mean aren't you happy that we have more co workers that we'll be able to befriend?" Gavin tilted his head to the other who shrugged to his question.

"I just don't want to think about the fact that he may be a fucking idiot like you, Michael and Ray." Geoff sighed before he pulled into the parking lot of Rooster Teeth. "Besides we have things to record today. You really won't be able to meet the new guy right away, Gav." Geoff proceeded then to get of the car with Gavin following suit.

They greeted the small crowd already in the Achievement Hunter office, as Gavin took his seat by Michael. "Hey Gav, how was your morning so far?" Michael asked, he did so every morning. He had to know how Gavin was doing even though sometimes he got no answer from the Brit.

"Same as always, Geoff being an ass and throwing the blankets off of me until I got up. You know the usual." Gavin shrugged and he noted he had been doing it a lot. He reached for the Red Bull, that was almost always in stock near his and Michael's desk. He looked down when his hand came in contact with nothing then he groaned. "Michael, we have no more Red Bull." Gavin sighed before he moved his mouse to reveal the Let's Play he was editing.

Michael glanced under the desk before he scoffed then looked back to his screen. "I guess not huh? I put two in the fridge. Why don't you get those two?" Gavin glanced to Michael as he spoke before he rolled his chair over to the mini fridge and took the two out. Once back at his desk he gave one to Michael and opened his own, taking a swig of it as he let out a content sigh to the cool liquid spilling down his throat.

"I really needed that." Michael rolled his eyes as he drank his.

The rest of day was spent recording and editing necessary Let's Play and other videos. Gavin was too preoccupied to even attempt to leave their office to go see the new coworker.

"Sorry to interrupt you all." Gavin and the rest of the Achievement Hunter crew looked up to Burnie who had walked in. Someone behind him who yawned from probably a sleepless night waited and Gavin's interest piped up. "This is Ryan Haywood and he'll be working with you guys from now on." Burnie smiled to them all. "Make him feel welcomed." Burnie soon turned and exited the room, winking to Gavin. Gavin rolled his eyes to the other's attempted advances on him and focused on Ryan. His hair looked soft and was a soft brown which Gavin liked on the man.

"Hey Ryan, this is Gavin, Michael, Ray and Jack. Then I am your boss, Geoff. Nice to meet you!" Geoff introduced everyone and the others turned to get back to work but Gavin stared a bit longer.

"Thanks, I hope we all have a lot of fun." Ryan smiled slightly before he glanced to Gavin. He caught him staring then smirked to him before he went to the empty desk that was set up for him. Gavin blinked and looked back to his screen before hearing Michael snicker.

"Someone have a crush on the new guy?" Michael whispered to him as he laughed after. Gavin could feel his face burn up before he pursed his lips, protesting to give an answer to the other. "I shall take that answer for yes." Michael snickered and Ray leaned over.

"What are we talking about?" He had his hand on Michael's thigh as he leaned over to hear the juicy news.

Michael looked over to him then whispered in his ear while Gavin watched, fuming a bit in his seat. "Don't listen to him, Ray! He's just saying a bunch of blabber about nothing." Ray looked at him and laughed.

"That so? I don't think that's the case. You seem pretty hot and bothered to me." Ray laughed a bit more before he went to relax back in his seat to continue playing the game he was playing. Michael snickered a bit more before patting Gavin on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Gav. You know we're just teasing ya." Michael smiled before he turned back to his editing. Gavin let out a little huff before going back to his work.

After a while of sitting and some other things; Geoff finally told them to stop so they could play a couple of games and record with their new coworker: Ryan. "What type of games would we do?" Jack asked and Geoff smiled to him.

He began to go through the rundown of what they could possibly be playing or just recording. "Basically it's just a way to get to know Ryan better guys." Geoff finished on that note as he leaned back in his chair.

"Sure why not, I mean it is a way to get to know me so I am down." Ryan shrugged as he looked at the others.

"I can sure as hell use a break from editing my rage quit video, so I'm in." Michael nodded as the other two agreed. Then eyes laid on Gavin who had been glancing to Ryan every so often and just not paying attention in general.

"What?" Geoff groaned and Michael hit the other outside the head in annoyance. "What was that for, Micool?!" Gavin rubbed at the back of his head as he frowned.

"For not paying attention you fucking idiot! Now answer the question, yes or no?" Michael growled out in annoyance.

"Yes?" Gavin tried for and everything then began to get set up. Gavin, still a little slow to catch on, saw that they were playing a game and he set up his Xbox.

"Gavin, you okay there buddy." Michael asked as he glanced to the other who shrugged. "Anything the matter?" Michael tried and Gavin shook his head before looking at him.

"Nah my boi, I am pretty top actually. Why are you so worried?" Gavin asked him and Michael shook his head to him.

"No just wondering why you aren't talking that is all."

"Actually I am sort of tired." Michael looked to him mostly concerned but chose to wave it off as Gavin being himself before he turned to the screen.

“Let’s Play!” Ray shouted and Gavin let his mind wander as he began to play the game. Gavin made a surprised sound as someone shot his character in the game. “Pay more attention Gavin!” Ray laughed as Gavin muttered to himself as he went to get up.

Gavin sighed mostly to himself as he yawned after then he cursed as someone else shot his character. "Bugger off Ray!"

"What?! That wasn't me man! That was Ryan." Gavin heard Ryan's laugh and couldn't help but have his anger fade away. He liked the Ryan's laugh a lot and it caused him to look at him to see how focused he was on the screen for their game. Now determined to kill Ryan's character, Gavin went through the game and scoped out the area but then got killed.

"What the?!" Ryan snickered behind him and Gavin smiled to this as he respawned. "Oh you're getting it now Haywood." Gavin chuckled before he ran around the game map. Quickly he had found Ryan and shoot him, shouting out his short victory until his character was shot down again.

"Hey ass, no victory cheers remember?" Geoff muttered before the talking started up again. Silently Gavin always went after Ryan, shooting his character from time to time until the game ended with Ray as the victor.

"Good game guys." Ray said as he smiled before leaning back in his chair.

"I hope you fall out of that chair Ray, that'd be hilarious to see." Gavin muttered causing Michael to laugh.

"It'd be a sight to see but I'd rather not have to worry about his footage man!" Michael laughed as he patted Gavin on the back. "Maybe next time you'll win, Gavin. You just got to try really fucking hard to do so." Michael laughed again before he went to get up. "Well I am out fellas! Got to meet a special someone at a restaurant." Geoff made kissy noises getting an eyeroll from Michael. "Shut up Geoff." He chuckled as he shook his head. He picked up his things then left.

Ray stretched out some. "I've got to get going also. I have some things that I got to do." Geoff made kissy noises again. "Shut the hell up Geoff." Ray rolled his eyes as he shook his head before getting up. "Hey Gav, would you like to get some drinks this week?" Gavin looked up at his name then nodded to Ray as he smiled softly to him.

"Yeah sure, that'd be swell Ray." Gavin was packing up some stuff but he was going to stay late to get some edits done. He settled down in his seat before Geoff spoke.

"Are you staying late again today Gavin?" Gavin nodded to his question causing Geoff to sigh. "Well, I guess I have to stay also." Ryan looked at them and pursed his lips.

"I can take him home Geoff, I really don't mind." Ryan stated and Geoff glanced to him.

"You sure about that buddy? The guy is pretty much a handful for anyone." Ryan shrugged his shoulders to him then smirked slightly.

“I am pretty sure I can take care of myself but thank you for the concern. I’ll handle Gavin just fine.” Ryan chuckled softly causing Gavin to glance to him, worried for his own safety. Gavin brushed it off though as he focused back onto the screen.

Geoff nodded before he got up and gathered his own things then yawned. “See you at home Gav.” Geoff waved to him and said bye to Jack and Ryan. Jack shifted in his seat and began to talk with Ryan as Gavin continued to work.

A few hours went by and Gavin didn’t notice someone was behind him until a hand wrapped itself around his throat and tilted his face up causing him to yelp. "Oh Ryan.. How are you?" Gavin swallowed and felt a bit more pressure being applied to his neck.

"I'm good Gavin, just want to say you owe me something for me giving you a ride home today.... Got it?" Gavin could hear the smirk hidden behind the saying before he nodded.

"Y-Yeah that's fine...." He mumbled to him. He swallowed then the hand was removed and Ryan walked away from him back to his own desk. Gavin glanced back and thought that was just a weird incident. He was choosing to brush it off as a strange event.

The ride home was quiet and Gavin was grateful for that since the thing from earlier shook him up a bit. He thanked Ryan once he hopped out of the car and went into the house. He saw Geoff was on the couch sleeping and he smiled before he went to his room to sleep.

Another weird encounter didn't happen till the next week. Gavin sat at his desk and was editing a video when he felt the hand fall onto his shoulder. He glanced back to see Ryan causing him to jump a bit in his seat. “Bullocks Ryan, you scared the sausage out of me.” Gavin mumbled as he took a deep breath. Ryan chuckled softly and smiled to Gavin not really saying anything in return to the comment. “What do you need Ryan?” Gavin looked back to him and frowned slightly. Ryan normally didn’t speak to him all that much besides from when they were recording. So many hints been dropped by now that Gavin wasn’t sure if he wanted to go for him after all.

“You owe me a favor and I want to give you options on what you can do.” Ryan got close to Gavin’s ear and whispered before a kiss was pressed to the area below his ear. Gavin gasped out softly as he went to get out of the way of the other with his cheeks turning red.

“What was that for?” Gavin asked as he looked to Ryan who smirked to him before handing him a piece of paper then Ryan left his desk. Confused by the whole situation Gavin had no choice but to look at the paper.

_**Once work ends and Geoff asks if you want to go home. Just tell him that you’re going home with me. I want to discuss some things with you that require us to be alone, Gavin. You have no choice in the matter. You must stay after work so we can speak.** _

Gavin swallowed and quickly crumpled the paper when Michael walked in. “What’s up Gavin? What’s that paper there?” Michael snickered and went to go grab it but Gavin shovedit into his pants pocket. “Dude what’s your deal?” Michael rolled his eyes before he sat at his desk and turned to Gavin. “You look tense man, what happened?” Gavin shook his head and looked around. Glad to see Ryan was out of the room he then turned to Michael.

 

“I’m sort of worried about how Ryan has been acting towards me of late… It’s kind of weird and really disturbing…” Michael blinked to his comment then he shrugged.

 

“Gavin, that’s how the guy is like and besides I thought you had a thing for him. Do you not like him anymore?” Gavin chewed on his lip as he heard the other and glanced to Michael. He wasn’t sure of a lot of things right now and he felt like he was in danger if he stayed after work with Ryan.

 

“I just… I just don’t feel really safe around him anymore.” Gavin mumbled to him as he rubbed his forearm. Michael’s smile slipped to the statement and he leaned forward to put his hand on Gavin’s knee to squeeze it gently.

 

“If you need anyone then just know that I’ll always be here for you. Put me on speed dial and I’ll be one click away from getting you out of any dangerous situation okay?” Michael told him softly and Gavin nodded. Gavin smiled softly to him before he patted Michael’s hand in response.

 

“Thanks… I’ll make sure to assign your number then.” Gavin told him then pulled his phone out of his pocket. He spotted the text from Ray. _Hey, are you okay Gav?_ It was short but Gavin smiled and looked over to him nodding his head. Ray smiled to him slightly before turning to the computer screen and Michael looked to him.

 

“See Gav, both Ray and I have your back. We’re Team Lads! We can’t have one of our teammates scared of some dude. Alright?” Gavin nodded as he smiled brightly.

 

“Of course! Thanks guys, you really helped me out there.” Michael nodded before he turned away from Gavin.

 

Gavin looked back down at his phone and saw the message from Ryan causing him to look around the room before he glanced back down at his phone. _I hope you didn’t tell_

_anyone of our little meeting. If you did then there will be punishment in order._ Gavin frowned deeply before he slid his phone back into his pocket to start doing his work again.

Getting to the end of the day went by a lot quicker then Gavin expected as he began to pack up. “Gav let go home yeah?” Michael was walking out the door as Geoff spoke to Gavin.

“Oh no, it’s alright Geoff. I have Ryan here to take me.” Gavin smiled slightly to him. Michael glanced back and looked to Ryan who was speaking with Jack then to Gavin, frowning when he saw the smile slip.

“You sure Gav? I could stay and take you home if you’d like.” Michael interjected his alternative but he could see Gavin struggling on how he should decide.

“No it’s fine Michael but thank you for the offer.” Gavin smiled slightly but it slipped quickly. Michael didn’t like how he was acting and he had noticed Gavin look down at his phone when he asked his question.

“Alright, see you tomorrow then Gav.” Michael waved him off as he exited the office. He noticed Geoff follow a bit later. “Hey Geoff!” He went up to him as he looked through the door to still see Gavin sitting at his desk. “Do you think something’s up with Gavin?” Geoff thought about it with a quick glance back to Gavin before he looked to Michael and nodded his head.

Gavin sighed as he leaned back in his chair as the final achievement hunter left the office leaving him and Ryan the only ones there. “Gavin come here.” Gavin heard his name and stood up to go walk over to Ryan. Ryan smiled slightly as he took Gavin’s hand in his as he then brought it to his lips to kiss softly. “Gavin I want to take you out on a date. Would you let me?” Gavin blinked to the question and was confused.

“As a favor or just a date?”

“Just a date, I just wanted you to stay for sure so I didn’t want you to leave with anyone else.” Ryan said softly before he stood up. Gavin blinked some more before Ryan grabbed his chin to make him look at him. Gavin stared at him trying to decide and felt as though he should run even though Ryan wasn’t doing anything.

“U-Um yeah sure, I’ve liked you for a while so I guess that could work.” Gavin smiled to him and Ryan smiled back.

“I’m glad…” Ryan trailed off before he glanced away. “How about right now? I can make us a nice dinner at my place.” Ryan told him softly as he looked at Gavin again.

Gavin looked at him as he heard him. “Wait, like right now? I’m not dressed nicely for this sort of thing. I don’t think w-” He was cut off by a finger to his lips.

“Hush, don’t worry about those things Gavin. I don’t care how you look or what you’re dressed in. I’d rather have you in my house as is.” Gavin thought he’d say more but Ryan stroked his cheek instead. “Lets get going.” Ryan said softly. He pulled away from Gavin to collect his things and Gavin did the same. He followed Ryan out of the office and to his car as they put the stuff in the back.

The car ride over was like the one from the week before, quiet but this time with an air of uncertainty. Gavin looked out the window as they arrived and he got out quickly. Ryan came up to him and handed him his bag causing Gavin to get confused. “Wait, can’t this just stay in the car since you’ll be driving me home later?”

“How about we don’t risk that Gavin. I’d rather you have it then have it stolen or something.” Gavin furrowed his brows to the statement but quietly agreed before going after Ryan up to his front door. “Welcome to my house, hope you like it here.” Ryan smiled and Gavin set his bag down before venturing further into the place. Ryan smiled as he watched Gavin and set his own bag down.

Gavin soon walked back and smiled to him. “Nice place you got, must be sort of lonely though if I think about.” Ryan shrugged to that as he motioned Gavin to follow him. “So do you get lonely or?”

“Why would I get lonely Gavin? I’m used to living by myself, it’s not like it’s the first time for me. I’m pretty much used to the nice quiet environment.” Ryan smiled back to him once they got into the kitchen. Gavin nodded as he began to watch Ryan get their meal ready. “You’re the guest so you can sit down if you’d like.” Gavin nodded and sat down at the table as he observed his surroundings. He shifted on the chair a bit until he laid his head on the table then closed his eyes as he ended up falling asleep.

Gavin didn’t know when he had fallen asleep or how long it had been but when he woke up, he was in an unfamiliar room and was only in his underwear. “What the hell?” Gavin mumbled and looked around to find nothing. Just a drawer filled with underwear that he could wear and no note or anything. Not even his phone or wallet was near him. He looked around and went over to the window and opened it to look outside but it was pitch black which worried Gavin a little bit. He backed away from the window all the way until the back of his knees hit the bed. He fell back and then remembered he had been in Ryan’s house on a date. His stomach did a couple of knots before he realized what had happened. He passed out at the table and Ryan must have taken him somewhere. Gavin shuddered to the thought then looked up to ceiling frowning thinking of how he could get of there.

Work the next day was pretty normal and no one thought it was odd Gavin wasn’t there yet until Geoff came in by himself. “Hey guys, have you seen Gavin?” Geoff asked as he looked at everyone in the office since Ryan wasn’t there yet. They all shook their heads to the question though and that’s when Geoff cursed. “Fuck, he didn’t come last night and I… I was um worried about him. Still am.” Geoff stated and Michael stood up.

“Well he did go home with Ryan last night. Why don’t you ask him where Gavin went?” Michael suggested but had a bad feeling. Ray looked to Michael frowning before turning back to his work. Geoff nodded as he sat down at his desk and set up to some work. It took a while but finally Ryan walked in smiling.

“Good morning guys.” He waved before he settled down at his desk and Geoff went over. Ryan looked up to him confused. “What is it Geoff?”

“Gavin didn’t come home last night. Do you know where he could be?” Geoff asked softly as he looked to him head on.

Ryan blinked. “I dropped him off at your house. Did he not go home?” Geoff cursed to that then rushed to his desk to get his phone. “I brought his phone and wallet with me today since he left them at my place.” Geoff paused and looked up to see Ryan holding the things. He rushed over and took the items before sighing deeply and cursing before going out of the office. Ryan looked to Michael who was frowning and Ray also. “So does that mean Gavin is missing??” Michael nodded his head to him and frowned more. “Holy shit, I wonder what happened to him. I thought he made it to his house. He didn’t want me to walk him so I thought that he’d be okay… I guess not. Man, I guess this is my fault…” Ryan sighed and leaned back in his chair frowning.

“Well none the less, I hope Gav is okay.” Michael mumbled and Ray nodded. Ryan turned as he looked to his computer screen and smiled softly.

The day ended quickly even though people in the office were very worried. Ryan said bye to the others early and went to his house smiling slightly as he got into the place. He went downstairs and opened a door that had Gavin within who was curled up on the bed groaning. He saw the food that had been halfway eaten and he went over to him.

“R-Ryan?” Ryan smiled to him as he ran his hand through his hair he leaned down to kiss Gavin’s forehead softly causing Gavin to groan loudly and squeeze his eyes shut tightly.

  
“Don’t feel very well do you?” Gavin shook his head barely and Ryan smirked. “Did you not like my cooking Gavin.” Gavin groaned out more as he tried to bring his legs closer to his chest. “There is a bathroom in this room Gavin. I’m not that cruel.” Gavin opened his eyes and looked up to Ryan frowning. Ryan pointed in the direction and smiled slightly. “Right there, the door may be closed but it’s still there.” Gavin slowly went to get up but Ryan pushed him back down. “I didn’t say you could get up. Now everyone at work thinks you’re missing and you’ll be eating more that food over there through the process of one week until you’re used to it. If you don’t then I’ll force feed you Gavin and know you hold no place to refuse me.” Gavin nodded as he put his hand over his mouth. “You can’t escape so don’t even think about it.” Ryan stood up as he smiled to Gavin kind of warmly. The niceness sent chills running up Gavin’s back as he stared back up to Ryan. “Welcome to your hole Gavin. Hope you enjoy the times you’ll be staying here…” Ryan smirked as Gavin’s eyes went wide eyed.


	2. Events Unfold

Ryan leaned back in his chair as he stared at the computer screen with Minecraft loading up. Everyone in the office had been in a gloomy mood ever since Gavin went “missing,” though Ryan didn’t really care, Geoff wasn’t recording many things the way he always used to. Everything was half assed and he frequently went out of the room to take calls that he got from Griffon. Ryan glanced to Michael sometimes to find him giving him the stink eye. Ryan smiled warmly always to him though then turned back around. He wondered what the lads talked about when their third member, Gavin, was gone. He relaxed in the chair before going to get his footage ready for the next video.

Michael spoke to Ray in hushed whispers catching Ryan’s attention who had been paying attention to his own work. “I have a feeling about who could have taken Gavin.” Michael told Ray. He glanced to Ryan who made himself look busy before he heard the talking start up again. “Do you agree with me?” Michael asked him as he looked around to make sure Jack nor Geoff walked into the office right then.

“I don’t know Michael… He seems like such a nice guy… Do you really think someone like him could have taken Gav?” Ray frowned as he stared at Michael. Michael cursed and leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest.

“If I wasn’t sure about this then would I have told you my theory, Ray?” Michael growled and looked away disgusted. “You want to find Gavin at all costs yet you shoot down my idea of who it could be? What the hell man?” Michael was getting angry. He stood up from his chair as he threw it back causing it to hit Gavin’s chair. He glanced to it then Ray as he frowned. “Do you want something to drink? I can get you a Red Bull.” Ray nodded as Michael soon stormed out leaving Ray to his thoughts.

Ryan waited a while before wheeling his chair over to the other. “Hey Ray, are you alright?” Ryan asked causing Ray to jump. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare ya.” Ryan chuckled softly before smiling to him.

Ray calmed down a bit then laughed uneasily. Ryan could see that he was thinking over Michael’s statement that he had made, but he was going to get Ray to be on his side. “Nah, it’s fine Ryan, I was just thinking over some things that Michael had said. I have a question for you… Why is Michael out to get you?” Ray turned his chair a bit and Ryan arched a brow.

“You know, I have been wanting the answer to that exact question. Michael wants to have me pinned for something that I clearly didn’t do.” Ryan explained as he turned to fully face Ray now who was drumming his fingers on his desk. “You’re talking about the Gavin thing, correct?” Ray nodded and Ryan smiled softly to him. “Ray, do you really think a guy like me could kidnap someone like Gavin?” Ray shook his head then laughed it off nervously.

“I guess not! I mean I don’t know what I was thinking! Man, was I way off! Well um… You know R and R connection man. No bad feelings?” Ray put his hand up and Ryan grabbed it, nodding.

“R and R connection all the way.” Ryan smirked and Ray nodded before getting up to leave the room. Ryan frowned as he watched him walk away. Maybe he should also try to get on Michael’s good side so he wouldn’t have to be targeted so much by the two remaining lads.

~-~

Gavin slammed against the door cursing as the door hadn't budged even once. He shook his head as he went to get up after the last ram to the door made him fall onto his ass. "Bullocks..." He tried to find an opening within the room but everything seemed to be tightly shut. Things weren't progressing so he tried to get an object but found nothing. He shook his head before he sat on the bed, sighing deeply to the sturdiness of the room. He laid back onto the bed to stare up to the ceiling. He didn't know how long he had been in the room or how long Ryan was going to be.

An hour earlier he had found the key to the bathroom and was thrilled since Ryan told him that there was one but he had found it that it was locked. Gavin had taken a shower and went to the bathroom, happy that he could finally be more refreshed. He closed his eyes to fall into a light sleep for a while to only be woken up not even a hour later to Ryan shaking him. "Tell me how you got so close to Michael, now." Gavin blinked to Ryan who was looming over him. "Gavin are you awake or not? Come on how do I get closer to Michael to not have him suspect me anymore."

"Michael suspects you? Wait... Are they looking for me?!" He went to get up but Ryan pushed him down onto the bed. "L-Let me up you bugger!" Gavin struggled as he tried to get Ryan's hand off of his chest but it was no good.

"I told you that you're not going anywhere so why would I let you escape the room?" Ryan glanced around before spotting the bathroom door open. "So I see you found the key... Was that a good search?" Gavin struggled more until Ryan closed his hand around his throat. "I asked you a question Gavin." Ryan's voice went low as he applied slight pressure causing Gavin to squeak. Gavin tried to pry the fingers off his neck as he whimpered.

"A-A hard s-search..." Gavin took a deep breath once Ryan released his hold. Ryan ran a hand through his hair and leaned down to cause Gavin to jump at the tender touch. "Why d-do you do that?" Gavin frowned causing Ryan to tilt his head.

"The kiss to the forehead? Gavin I don't want to hurt you. You just act so stupid that it's required to hurt you. I know it can't be helped at times but that doesn't mean I don't want you to know that I am also caring. If you cooperate with me then you'll be fine Gavin.... Did you eat your food today?" Ryan glanced around before Gavin nodded.

"I-I threw it up though..." He felt the hand in his hair pause then Ryan yanked his head back. "O-OW!" Gavin shouted and tried to get Ryan to let go.

"Was it not good Gavin? Why did you throw up something I cooked for you?!" Ryan threw Gavin onto the bed and stood up in anger. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at him. Gavin began to shake as he was scared of getting hit, he had really underestimated Ryan's strength and he wasn't able to take him on. Not with his shrinking size.

"P-Please Ryan, it just didn't agree with m-me... I am sure I'll be a-able to eat it tomorrow..." Gavin swallowed as he went to sit up slowly. He didn't want to make any sudden movements that would make Ryan more angry.

Ryan kept his focus on Gavin and his anger slowly deflated before he sighed in defeat. He sat on the bed and brought Gavin into his arms which caused him to jump at the sudden warm embrace. "I'm sorry... I just want you to like me Gavin... I guess this isn't the best way is it?" Ryan nuzzled his neck and Gavin shuddered in his arms. He shifted in Ryan's lap as Ryan began to kiss at his neck. "What can I do to make it up to you... Besides releasing you..." Ryan muttered into his ear before he bit down softly causing Gavin to squeak and blush.

"R-Ryan please don't do this..." Gavin begged softly and he heard a low growl come from him. He swallowed as he felt a hand encircle his throat and he closed his eyes before his head was tilted to expose more of his neck. "R-Ryan please..." Gavin bit his lip when he felt lips attack his neck and Ryan began to suck on the flesh to create small bruises.

"You're going to get to the point where you’ll like it here Gavin. I'll make you want to stay... Besides... I'm protecting others from you because you're the one in the hole Gavin... You'll like it here after a while." Ryan whispered into his ear. He bit down on Gavin's neck causing him to cry out softly as Ryan ran his hand over his thigh to rub it.

Gavin whimpered to all the touching and finally pushed him away. His face was red and he was slightly out of breath as he kept Ryan at a certain distance. "P-Please just leave..." Gavin mumbled and Ryan smirked. He pulled Gavin close to him to kiss him softly on the lips before getting up.

"Remember who is in control here Gavin... If you don't tell me how to get on Michael's good side by the morning then there will be punishment in order." Gavin frowned as he looked down. "Goodnight Gavin." Gavin put his head in his hands once the door closed.

~-~

Michael got into the office early the next morning, the reason was because he wanted to search Ryan's desk. He knew his coworker didn't come until late afternoon lately and the early morning was the perfect time to rummage through the contents. He put his backpack of games down and began to search the desk. He made sure not to leave a big mess behind and was done by the time Geoff and Ray got there. "Hey Michael, you're here early." Geoff murmured as he sighed. Michael looked at him and noticed he probably had gotten little or no sleep.

"Didn't you find Gavin yet?" Geoff shook his head and rubbed his face a bit, messing up his mustache in the process but he hadn't seemed to care. "Any leads?" Michael asked and he dreaded for the answer but once again Geoff shook his head. "What the hell are the police doing then?" Michael growled and slammed his hands on his desk.

"They're doing all that they can I am sure..." Ray tried to be optimistic but with Gavin almost being gone for the whole week, well it wasn't looking like he'd be found or not. "They wouldn't stop searching... Right? Wouldn't they continue?" Geoff shrugged to his answer before getting up.

"I am going to get some coffee. You two want Red Bulls?" Geoff asked and Michael nodded but Ray said nothing. Geoff sighed and left the room as he answered his phone and began to talk to Griffon.

Ray turned to Michael as he saw the other seething in his seat. "Do you really think Ryan did it? I don't see how he could have done it." He told him and Michael looked to Ray.

"Really Ray? Gavin said to me that he did like the dude, yeah for sure, but he was beginning not to feel safe around him. Do you think someone like Ryan would give off that kind of air? I didn't think so either until I began to see how Gavin was so tense around him. Gavin is friendly towards others no matter what but Ryan.... He is the mad king and a fucking lunatic so I don’t trust the guy. Besides I wouldn't want to be his target and I am pretty sure Gavin was. I just wish we could find him." Michael sighed as he tried to keep level headed with things. "I don't trust Ryan... Never will." Michael mumbled as he leaned back into his seat. Ray watched him for a little while before turning to his work and went to think about the whole thing.

Things didn't seem to be working out that day. People were tense and the recordings took a lot longer than they needed to be. At every turn Michael was questioning Ryan within the let's play and eventually Ryan got fed up with it. Geoff stopped the recordings for the day and told the two to work it out or else no new content for the audience. Though the comment threads were filling up with where's Gavin and they played it off as he was with Dan recording Slo Mo Guys. Of course that wasn't the case and they'd have to edit the last video to make sure it didn't get out Gavin was missing.

Ryan and Michael stepped out to talk but all Michael did was glare at him. "Why are being so hostile towards me Michael? I didn't do anything." Ryan frowned as Michael scoffed.

"Yeah fucking right! I don't trust you Haywood and I never will." Ryan frowned as he heard Michael. Maybe the playful teasing today he did had set Michael off a bit.

"Look, I am sorry about what happened, but it isn't my fault. I don't know where Gavin is. I'm just as worried as you guys." Ryan stated as he let his hands slip into his pocket.

Michael spit at his feet and frowned. "You don't give a fuck about Gavin. All you wanted to do was fuck him! You don't really love him like I do! Or how Ray loves him! Now bring him the fuck back, you bastard!" Michael yelled as he went to hit Ryan but he took the hit.

"Hey! I told you to work it out not start a fucking fight!" Geoff pulled Michael off of Ryan who slowly got up. 

"God damn it! Just give us Gavin back, you lunatic!" Michael sounded so defeated as he just slumped into Geoff's arms. Ray had helped Ryan up and apologized for how Michael had treated him.

"No, it's fine. I understand that we're all worried about Gavin. It's only natural to turn against one another since he was last seen in this office." Geoff nodded and sighed to Ryan's words.

"Come on guys, lets get back to work." Geoff mumbled, he made sure Michael could stand before he left him behind to go inside. Ray waited until they were all gone then he went up to Michael.

"Hey you okay m-" he was going to put his hand on the others shoulder but it was swatted away.

"Leave me alone please... I don't want to talk to anyone, Ray." Michael mumbled before he turned. "I just want Gavin back and I am going to get him back." Michael growled before going to his car. Ray sighed as he watched him drive off then turned to see Ryan.

"Where is he going?" Ryan frowned and Ray laughed softly.

"To get Gavin back? I don't know something crazy like that..." Ray laughed uneasily as he didn't like the atmosphere surrounding Ryan. 

"That so?" Ryan took a couple of steps toward Ray. "Would you like to come over tonight for some drinks Ray?" Ryan smiled warmly and Ray blinked some.

"Drinks like as in soda? Because you know that's cool. We can play some video games too!"

"Of course, never forget the video games." Ryan smiled to him. "Wait for me after work then?"

"Sure can! Seems like a date then!" Ray laughed. "No just two buddies hanging out! R and R connection baby!" Ray smiled and Ryan nodded to him as he watched Ray go back into the office.

"R and R connection indeed." Ryan hummed to himself as he walked back into the office. Hoping Michael would stay away long enough.

~-~

Gavin groaned into the toilet as Ryan's food once again didn't agree with his stomach. He didn't know what was in them or what caused him to throw up so much but he could feel a fever coming on. "God..." He groaned more as he clutched to the toilet seat letting hot tears slip down his cheeks. He was going to get punished and he knew it, things weren't looking so good as he got up carefully to go over to the shower. 

He turned the water on to cold and sat down feeling better before he shivered. He sat for a while before the cold got too unbearable and he shut off the water. He sat there just in his boxers for a while until he heard the door opening. "Hey, come out here now." Gavin scrambled to get up and was in front of Ryan in no time. Ryan smirked at the sight of him looking him over. "What have you been doing since I was gone? Nevermind, I'd rather not know. Right now Ray is over. If you make one sound to alert him you're here then I'll throw him in here with you... Got it?" Ryan said sternly and Gavin nodded. Ryan looked around then clicked his tongue as he made it to the bathroom. "Threw my food up again, Gavin?" Gavin nodded before he looked down. Ryan tilted his head back up and smiled to him. "That just means you get punished tonight, it's no big deal just a normal thing and you know that." Gavin squeaked once Ryan gripped his chin. "Once I take Ray home you better be naked on this bed... If you're not then the punishment will be more severe, Gavin." Ryan threw Gavin back into the bed causing him to whimper.

Ryan rolled his eyes before leaving the room and locking it like always. Gavin sighed as he moved a bit in the bed before he went to go under the covers. Maybe if he pretended to sleep then things wouldn't be so bad right? Yeah, he'll try that.

Ryan had gone back upstairs and saw Ray looking at his pictures. "Pretty roomy place you got here! How do you handle being alone?" Ray tilted his head and Ryan shrugged. 

"Oh, you know it has it perks besides I am used to being alone. I am fine with my living conditions Ray." Ray smiled to him before heading to the living room. Ryan followed as he watched Ray sit down and he sat down next to him. "So just pick out a game then we'll play." Ray nodded as he chose a couple of games they could play, handed them to Ryan who put then in.

Playing video games went on longer than expected and towards midnight was when Ray got tired. Pulling a yawn as Ryan watched him caused him to yawn also. Just then realizing how tired he actually was. "Hey, thanks for this! It was fun! Always nice to hang with someone from work, you know?" Ryan nodded smiling as he leaned back into the couch. "So can I get a soda real quick?" Ryan nodded as he pointed him out to the kitchen before he relaxed into his couch, letting his eyes close.

Ray walked down the hall and saw the stairs leading down to the room Gavin was being held in. Curiously he peered down and went down a couple of steps quietly and when he got to the bottom he had tried the handle but it wouldn't budge. He pressed his ear to door listening for anything but heard nothing so he shrugged it off and began to go up the stairs. Looking up halfway to see Ryan at the top crossing his arms over his chest. "Thought you were going to the kitchen, Ray." Ryan frowned as Ray blinked and took a step back down the stairs.

"Well, I was curious as to what was down here... Why is the door locked if you can see light shining into the hallway?" Ray frowned and Ryan walked down to him.

"That's none of your business. Now if you'd like to continue up the stairs and forget this ever happened then I won't have to do something to you that would be very unforgiving." Ryan said calmly as he went down to Ray's step and set his hand on his shoulder. "Up you go Ray." Ryan smiled warmly. Shivers seemed to dance up Ray's spine as he felt Ryan's hand land on his shoulder but he went up anyways. "Am I giving you a ride or is someone coming to get you?" Ryan asked.

"Oh um, Michael is coming to pick me up... Thanks for the night. It really was fun. Bye!" Ray grabbed his stuff before running out of there and he ran to the corner to call Michael. "Michael dude can you pick me up?" Ray panted as he heard the other. "I was at Ryan's place... Because he invited me over was why! Just come and get me man!" Ray hung up after and took a deep breath before he glanced back to the house. He really wished he could have seen what had been in that room.

Ryan had watched Ray run down the street before he closed the door after him. He cleaned up the mess and put everything away before going down to Gavin. Once in the room he saw Gavin was asleep in the bed and he sat down by him, running his fingers through his hair. "I'll get you clothes and other things tomorrow... I guess no punishment tonight. I don't feel like waking you and I am too tired to have to deal with someone who is not easy to handle." Ryan bent down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well for now Gavin." He smiled then left the room and when Gavin heard the familiar click of the lock he sat up in bed to see that Ryan was gone. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in before falling back onto the bed.

~-~

"So tell me again what the fuck you were doing at Ryan's place. He is a dangerous person Ray. You could have been hurt and I wouldn't want that. I don't want to lose you to him also man." Michael sighed deeply as he shook his head as he waited for a bit before heading to Ray's place. 

"I just, I don't know Michael. He invited me over for a video game session. Why wouldn't I agree and wouldn't that make me just as bad as him if I didn't accept his invitation?" Ray mumbled and Michael sighed.

"Man, I don't really know but one thing I do do know that is Ryan is not to be trusted period...." Michael mumbled and Ray stared at him for a while before staring out the window.

"You miss Gavin don't you? I know you love him and so do I man but that doesn't mean you have to beat yourself up about this kidnapping thing when it's not your fault." Ray said softly and Michael hit the steering wheel.

"Ray please... It is my fault because I didn't see the signs before. I should have kept a better eye on him, fuck me." Michael sighed as he continued to drive and Ray frowned as he had glanced to Michael when the other had hit the steering wheel.

"I was walking around Ryan's house for a while, it wasn't until I was leaving that he did anything suspicious." Ray muttered to Michael who glanced to him. "I was walking to the kitchen to get the sodas I was promised but I saw stairs leading down to this one lone room below his house. Of course I walked down and tried the door but it was locked..." Ray sighed. He kept glancing out the window as he didn't make eye contact with Michael. "Light was in the hallway from underneath the door though so I found it odd the place was locked. I placed my ear against the door but heard nothing so I shrugged it off and began to walk up the stairs." Michael glanced to Ray again after a little silence then he frowned.

"What happened next Ray?" Ray took a deep breath as he heard the question and he looked to Michael.

"Ryan was waiting for me at the top of the stairs with this menacing air about him. But the whole time he talked he'd smile and that was the creepy thing. His tone was very accusing and he threatened me." Ray looked down. "He said if I didn't forget the thing that happened then he'd have to do some very unforgiving stuff to me. I was scared for my life Michael because he seemed so serious and I just.... It was too much." Ray shuddered and glanced away. Michael had arrived at his place not too long into the story and he frowned as they sat outside of it.

"I'm sorry Ray, I wish I had been there for you so you wouldn't have gone through all that shit by yourself. Ryan can be one scary guy and for you to face that alone must have been horrifying." Michael shook his head. "But the room... It could be where he is holding Gavin." Michael murmured.

"Michael I didn't hear anything when I went over." Ray told him and Michael shot him a look.

"You really think Gavin would stay quiet unless he was threatened in some way?" Michael asked and Ray sighed. "I just really want him back Ray and if there is some kind of evidence that he is possibly at Ryan's then I am going to go for it and try to get information for everyone's sake." Ray nodded to him before he got out of the car.

"Thanks for giving me a ride Michael, see you in the morning." Ray smiled slightly before he went to go into his place. Michael waved bye to him before he began to drive again, clutching the steering wheel as he began to think about what he was going to say to Ryan.

Michael didn't want to admit it but the next morning was even more hectic than the one beforehand. He saw Geoff rush around and Jack was trying to calm him down but nothing was working. An anonymous person called their house last night to tell them that Gavin was going to be home soon. "I just... Holy fuck it's a miracle. It has been a fucking week and I miss him so much. I just hope that he'll be okay." Geoff mumbled and Michael smiled slightly to him though he had a feeling. Ray glanced in his direction and he said nothing as he turned back to his computer screen.

As it turned out Ryan had called in sick that day and he wasn't coming in. So that left Michael to go to his house and if he wasn't determined to set this guy straight then who else would be? Michael drove to the place after work and stayed in front for a while before finally getting out. "Here goes nothing."

~-~

Ryan hadn't been busy with Gavin when there was a knock on the door, in fact he was busy cooking Gavin's daily meal. He finished quickly and set it up so he could bring it down to Gavin after the person left. He glanced to the time and saw it wasn't that late so he could delay the meal by a short time. He went over to the door after pulling on some pajama pants and opened it. He saw Michael and arched an eyebrow. "Here to give me some soup Michael?" He smirked slightly and Michael scoffed.

"Even if I liked you Haywood I wouldn't be doing that. The only person who gets that sort of treatment is my boi: Gavin." Michael stated as he tried to peer into Ryan's place but Ryan was blocking the view with his body. "I know you took Gavin so stop this innocent bullshit and just fuss up already." Ryan chuckled darkly before taking a step to Michael. He grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close almost nose to nose.

"You'd think I would go and do that Michael? You think I would want to admit what I have done to Gavin?" Michael went wide eyed and he went to push away but Ryan grabbed his other wrist and squeezed. He dropped his phone which had been recording and he cursed. "Of course, do you think me stupid Michael? I don't think so." He pulled Michael towards him before pushing him away causing Michael to curse before losing his footing to fall down onto his ass. Ryan snatched his phone at the time and erased the recordings before he threw the device back to Michael. "Now get off my property and stop accusing me of kidnapping." Ryan growled before he stepped back inside and slammed the door shut. 

Michael got up and frowned deeply before he went to walk to his car. He phoned up Ray and heard the other answer with a soft voice. "Can I come over? I have to talk to you about Ryan... I know but this is important... Okay be there soon." Michael looked back at to the place then went to his car, rushing over to Ray’s place.

Ryan seethed when he went back down to Gavin and gave him the food. Gavin saw the food and groaned as he shook his head. He didn't want anymore but Ryan grabbed him roughly by the hair and pulled his head back. Gavin yelped and whimpered before looking to Ryan pleading for him to stop with his eyes. "If you don't eat this fucking food I will force it down your throat then that will pile onto the punishments you have to receive before going home tomorrow." Ryan growled then let Gavin's hair go. "Eat now." He commanded and Gavin nodded. He ate the food slowly though so his stomach wouldn't reject them as violently as they had been for the past week. 

He glanced at Ryan every so often and watched him for a while. He could tell the other was pissed off but he wanted to know for what and who could have made him so mad. It took a while but finally Gavin finished his food and sighed softly as his stomach wasn't rejecting it just yet but he was sure that the punishments would help it along generously. "Ryan, are you okay?" Gavin muttered softly and Ryan glanced to him before looking away as he took the dishes away. 

"It's nothing that you have to worry about Gavin." Ryan said and left the room quickly only to come back not even ten minutes later. He sat on the bed and beckoned Gavin to him who hesitated but eventually went to him. Ryan pulled the other into his lap to run his fingers through his hair as he felt him shudder. "I am warning you that I am very angry because of what happened earlier. Your safe word is Edgar. And if I hurt you too much then say it okay. But if you say it before I think you have not had enough punishment then I'll ignore you, got it?" Gavin nodded as he took a deep breath. "If you have to throw up then we'll do this in the bathroom." Gavin nodded again. He wondered what the punishment was going to be because so far it just seemed normal.

Ryan hummed before shifting their positions and had Gavin bent over his lap. "R-Ryan?" Gavin frowned deeply as he looked back to the other who smiled warmly to him. "Spanking?" He asked and Ryan smirked as he nodded. Gavin felt his pants and underwear be pulled down and soft hands rub his ass. He whimpered then yelped when Ryan brought his hand down to hit him. "R-Ryan please..." Ryan continued as he smiled some to Gavin's pleading.

"You know the safe word Gavin. Besides this won't make you throw up either." Ryan muttered as he continued, eventually hitting harder until he stopped briefly to rub the inflamed skin causing Gavin to whimper. "Hurts?" Gavin nodded and Ryan chuckled. "Good." He muttered before he looked around then grabbed something from under the bed.

"T-That's a paddle! No! Ryan, no!" Ryan went and laced his fingers into Gavin's hair then tugged on it causing him to gargle and try to get his hand out.

"Gavin, this is punishment and to teach you a lesson. If you don't come back to me within the month to repeat your process then I'll make you stay longer the next time I take you. Now behave for daddy Ryan and don't struggle too much." Gavin made a soft defeated sound as the paddle made contact with his sensitive skin. He yelped and grabbed onto Ryan's leg to try and will the pain away. The paddle continued to hit him for a long time. He just knew that he could be bleeding and his ass was going to be bruised to the point he wouldn't be able to sit down for the next few days or even touch it. Ryan smirked as he looked at his work, a red to the perfect shade and pain at just a mere touch. A few areas on his ass began to bleed but that was what made it better. He shifted slightly to reposition Gavin who found himself laying on his stomach on the bed now. 

Ryan knelt behind him and placed kisses to his lower back before going to kiss at the tender skin. "R-Ryan please..." Gavin gripped the sheets under him as he felt his face had heated up from the activity.

"I'm sure I can continue Gavin. Besides you never did say Edgar through that whole ordeal. Began to make me think that maybe you like being punished." Ryan smirked as he gently pried Gavin's asscheeks apart just to grope them causing Gavin to yell out to the pain shooting through them. Ryan chuckled to the reaction as he couldn't help but do it again and Gavin whimpered as he squirmed. 

"Stop p-please... Edgar..." Ryan hummed as he still had the cheeks spread apart. He glanced up to Gavin as he heard him and he smiled warmly. He flipped Gavin causing him to hiss at the bed which rubbed against his ass. 

"How could I leave you unattended to Gavin?" He ghosted his fingers over Gavin's half hard on. "You know what you can say if you want me to stop." Ryan smirked as he wrapped his hand around Gavin's cock. He stroked it until it was fully hard then he licked the tip to tease Gavin who groaned out pitifully to his actions. Ryan smiled as he slipped Gavin into his mouth. He bobbed his head and let himself fall into a steady rhythm before popping off briefly to kiss up the shaft then kiss the tip. He glanced up to Gavin who was panting and a moaning mess. He honestly loved Gavin's moans and that was determined one day in the office when something devious was being done. 

He had been going by the bathroom when he heard Gavin and Michael. He heard a moan from Gavin and that's when he left. But he had loved his moans since that day. "R-Ryan..." Ryan smiled more as he continued to give attention to Gavin's cock. Sucking, kissing and stroking until Gavin moaned out loudly. "A-Edgar!" Ryan pulled away at the word and pumped Gavin through his climax which sent his toes curling and back to arch off of the bed. 

"That feel good Gavin?" Gavin panted as he nodded to Ryan. "Rest for a while before you take a shower and get ready to leave. I don't want to give you back dirty." Gavin sighed as he looked to Ryan.

"Why did you do all of this?" Gavin muttered as he panted still.

Ryan glanced to him then away to his hand before he got up to clean it. "Maybe I'll tell you next time if you come on your own."

"You know I won't Ryan." Gavin stated and Ryan froze to the words. "We could have been together but you doing this... I don't want to be near you after what you've done..." Ryan pursed his lips together as he listened to Gavin talk. He sighed and walked to the door and at the last moment turned back to Gavin smiling slightly.

"Well I guess I just have to get you to like me again, no matter what because when it comes down to it Gavin. You belong here with me." Ryan left him in the room and Gavin panted as he laid back. He let his eyes close and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the quickest I have ever updated a story. It's actually very surprising to say the least. But I guess you can say it's a good chapter? Not sure but I am getting it up and I am not totally sure what to do for the next chapter yet!!! Also I have to edit warning and such for this story now... I also had to sit down and edit my own stupid mistakes. But enjoy it!


	3. New Prey

"I'm sorry I doubted you Michael..." Ray sighed as he rubbed his face. He was woken up by Michael to meet up about the fact that Ryan in fact did kidnap Gavin. "He's just so nice that I never thought he could do something like that." Ray mumbled as he pursed his lips. Michael shrugged as he sat back drinking a Red Bull which he had picked up along the way.

"Just don't get too close to him. I'm afraid that he might take you too Ray. Yeah, I know you may think that you're not his type but he just might be trying to get us to bend to his will. I don't like the looks of it one bit." Michael grumbled before taking a gulp of the drink. "Gavin is going home though. That's what Geoff was told. Do you think the thing that I did got Gavin not to come home maybe? Like I prolonged his stay at Ryan's place?" Michael sighed as he set the can down then rubbed his face.

"I don't think you prolonged it Michael. I don't see Ryan going back on his word like you may be seeing him as. Yeah he has kidnapped Gavin but I don't see him lying to Geoff but you know I could be wrong..." Ray glanced away at his blankTV. "Are you going to spend the night here?" Michael nodded to his question before Ray got up to get him a blanket and pillow. "You still not going to sleep in the bed with me?"

"Ray you know I can't do that. Besides I'd just keep you up at this point. I'll probably be staying up longer and thrashing about. You can go to sleep and enjoy it. Don't let me ruin your good dreams." Michael chuckled. Ray sighed before he set the pillow and blanket beside him.

"Try and get sleep man. I know it'll be hard since you now know Ryan has Gavin but at least try, for me?" Ray tried at the end but Michael just waved him off.

"Alright, I got it. I will at least try dude." Michael mumbled as he relaxed back into the couch and sighed softly. He let his head rest back as he closed his eyes and he began to think about Gavin. Ray watched him for a bit before going to his room to sleep. The next two days were going to be long.

It had seemed Ryan had stayed true to his word. Gavin had gone home last night to Geoff and Griffon causing the two to explode with happiness. They had noticed his leaner form and urged him to eat but he denied them since he couldn't stomach food that well. It took a couple days until Gavin was at full energy again to be able to go back to work. When he would sit he would wince causing Ryan to smirk in his direction until Michael began to notice.

The gent would then look away scowling as Michael went up to Gavin. "Hey, you okay Gav?" It had been a while since Michael spoke to him. He hadn't spoken to the other the first few days he was back just to give him room since he always jumped when Ray or the others would speak to him. He wanted Gavin used to his presence before he tried to interact with him again.

Gavin hadn't jumped or looked at him. "Yeah, I am fine Micool. Why do you ask?" Gavin glanced to him at his own question and he smiled to him. "I'm better than ever." Gavin mumbled. Michael blinked to that but smiled back to him, nodding.

"Alright, if you say so buddy. Just know that if you need to talk then I am here for you." Gavin hummed in response as he went back to editing the Minecraft video.

Towards the end of the day everyone was gone except Michael and Gavin who were doing work. Gavin left the office for a while so Michael could record his rage quit and he walked in after Michael was finished. "Would you like some Red Bull, boi?" Gavin smiled brightly as he handed the cold can to him.

"Thanks Gav but you didn't have to." Michael chuckled and Gavin smiled to him. "So you seem happier. That's really good Gav." Michael told him as he opened his can.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you Michael. It's been hard for me and I want someone to stop me..." Michael blinked when he heard Gavin and he took a quick drink.

"Stop you from what?" Michael asked as he looked around just to make sure no one else was there with them, before looking back to him. He had a feeling that he was going to dread the words that were about to come out of Gavin's mouth though.

"Stop me from going back to Ryan..." Gavin said it in the softest voice ever and Michael leaned in. "To stop me from going back to Ryan..." Gavin said louder and he swallowed. "I want you to keep me from going back because right now... I just want to leave and go to his house to be back in that horrible room..." Gavin bit his lip as he looked down. "I don't know why but I guess Ryan just has something about him that makes you want to stay with him. I had the option but I didn't take it." He told Michael who frowned.

"If it was a horrible situation why would you go back Gav? He obviously treated you horribly. I mean it looked like he starved you and you have bruises on your skin that have been there for days." Michael hissed out. Gavin covered his body in shame as he looked down. "But I'll help you from going back because you're my boi and I can't stand to see you get hurt by a guy like him. Besides you shouldn't just accept that kind of abuse as a relationship because you deserve so much more Gav." Gavin smiled softly to him.

"Thanks Michael..." Gavin said softly before walking up to him, hugging him. Michael rolled his eyes before he hugged him back. He was glad Gavin didn't want to go back but he hoped it wouldn't be a battle to keep him from Ryan.

~-~

The police were still looking for Gavin's kidnapper, though they found no trace of him on Gavin. Ryan arrived late to work the next couple of days, since the only sort of evidence that they did have was the one phrase Gavin kept repeating: "I'm the one in the hole." And it seemed Gavin was going through withdrawals of something. Michael noticed him shaking his leg or tapping his fingers on his desk more than usual and that's when he finally asked.

"Dude what's up with you lately?" Michael mumbled to him frowning as he looked Gavin over.

"I don't r-really know... I just want something that I can't have but I KNOW where I can get it from..." Gavin tried not to look back to Ryan but he failed. Michael followed his head turn and frowned deeply.

"No, look you don't need him Gavin. You don't have to go back to him. I'll take care of you, I promise." Michael leaned over to set his hand on Gavin's dancing one. Gavin relaxed to the contact and he looked to Michael smiling warmly.

"Thank you Michael." Michael nodded before he went back to editing. Gavin chewed on his lip though and looked back to Ryan who glanced to him, smirking knowingly before turning back to his screen. Gavin looked down then back to his own work as the day continued on.

Michael had to leave early and he glanced to Gavin. "Would you like to go with me? I just have to run some errands and then I'll be going home. We can hang out if you'd like." It's not like he was going to force Gavin but he didn't want the other alone with Ryan.

"Ah, no I am hanging out with Ray! You should come over to his place later and bring some bevs!" Gavin smiled to Michael who couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah sure, we can play some nice video games and relax. Well I'm off then!" Michael waved to them and Ray rolled over to Gavin to talk to him. Gavin nodded before he got up to go to the bathroom. Ryan had been keeping a close eye on him and he got up after causing Ray to look up and frown.

Ray slowly got up as he saw Ryan disappear the way Gavin went. "Are you going to go have a dick fest with Gav and Ryan?" Geoff asked chuckling and Ray laughed softly back. "If you are tell them to get their asses back here fast so we can record something." Ray nodded as he soon left the office.

Gavin jumped when Ryan grabbed his shoulder with a sweet smile. "Gavin, why don't we go outside and.... Have a little talk?" Ryan smirked and led Gavin outside who tried to escape to go back inside. He noticed Ray following them and that's when he calmed down a bit but not by much.

"W-What's this about?!" Gavin asked as they finally arrived outside a little ways away from the office. Ray would look every so often to make sure Gavin was safe as he saw the two were talking and that was when he wished he could read lips.

"You know what this is about Gavin." Ryan crossed his arms over his chest. "I have some food in my trunk if you'd like some." Gavin froze to his words as he glanced to the other who smirked. "That is what you wanted wasn't it? You been jittery lately and I am just worried. Maybe you need some food and since you keep denying everyone's food that's offered to you. Well, I thought maybe you'd like my homemade food." Gavin shuddered to the smooth voice and he looked away swallowing down a lump in his throat.

"N-No, I don't want your disgusting food..." Gavin managed out before Ryan took a step forward to wrap a hand around his neck. Gavin squawked to the sudden pressure on his neck and he went to try to pry it off.

"You sure about that Gavin? Have you been thinking about the room and how badly you want to go back? About the food that may have not tasted good but there's something about it that you can't get your mind off of? Are you sure you're happy out of the room Gavin?" Ryan had leaned in to hiss in Gavin's ear causing him to whimper.

Ray went wide eyed and picked up a wood piece before he slowly advanced on Ryan. He didn't know when he'd turn around but he would still when Ryan would move slightly away from Gavin. He couldn't let the abuse go on with Gavin any longer; not to his Vav. Ray soon smacked Ryan in the back with the wood piece causing it to break a bit and Ray threw it to the side to avoid splinters. He wasn't prepared for Ryan though who yelled out to the pain then turned to grab Ray by his collar. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Ray shouted. "I didn't mean any harm..." Ray mumbled and Gavin stood there watching as he rubbed his neck.

"You almost hit me outside the fucking head, Ray! How could you say no harm when you clearly did!" Ryan growled to him, he was pissed and Ray could see that. At least the attention was off of Gavin though.

"I just meant to hit you in the back Ryan. Really like the middle back. I didn't mean to hit you on the shoulders to almost bit your head! Why would I do that?" Ryan sneered to him before he pushed Ray away causing him to fumble on his feet before falling.

"How long have you been watching Gavin and I?" Ryan asked as he tried to calm himself down. Gavin went to leave but Ryan grabbed his arm, squeezing down on it to cause Gavin to mumble his name and try to get out of his hold.

Ray swallowed as he saw the muscles in Ryan's arm flex before he took a deep breath. "Since you left the office. I followed Gavin out because of you Ryan. I promised Michael I'd protect him." Ray said sternly then stood up. "If you want to get Gavin then you have to go through me."

Ryan thought it over a while then he let Gavin go. "Okay." He shrugged and went to grab Ray but he jumped out of the Ray. "So all I have to do is to get you to submit right? Well, that'll be easy." Ryan smirked as he went to charge him.

Ray looked at Gavin quickly who looked back to him. "Holy shit you're a lunatic!" Ray shouted before Gavin pushed him out of the way and Ryan tackled him to the ground instead of Ray.

"Go!" Gavin shouted and Ray nodded before he scrambled up. He ran back into the office panting causing Geoff to chuckle.

"So was the dick fest fun?" Ray laughed uneasily before sitting down.

Gavin groaned as he set his forehead against the ground. "That was mighty heroic of you Gavin. I didn't think you could move that fast after the week you had with me." Gavin yelped when Ryan roughly grabbed his ass. "Ah, so this is still tender. That's wonderful. Next time you come I guess you'll have to have two meals a day instead of one." Gavin squirmed as Ryan had him pinned. Ryan continued to grab his ass and squeeze the flesh causing Gavin to whimper.

"S-Stop it." Gavin squirmed more before Ryan released then smacked his ass hard. Gavin yelped and went to push himself up and off the ground. Ryan let him with a soft chuckle and he also got up. "You're an ass and I'll never go back to you. I don't want anything to do with you." Gavin grumbled before he went back into the office.

Ryan smirked as he watched Gavin walk away. "Soon enough Gavin, you'll come crawling back. No one can resist the Haywood recipe for long." Ryan chuckled then entered the office after causing Geoff to make a comment which made Gavin angry. They laughed it off though since Geoff was joking, well it was mostly a joke just not to some people.

Gavin sighed once the recording was finished and his phone began to go off. He answered it with a soft hum. "Hello? Oh hey Michael!" Gavin glanced to Ray as he listened to Michael and Ray nodded. "Yeah, just wait for us there and we'll be there soon! Alright, see you soon boi!" Gavin hung up and smiled to Ray. "He has gotten the bevs and we get to have a good time!" Gavin smiled to him as Ray nodded back.

They got their stuff and soon left the office talking and laughing as they were going to wait for Michael. "How long was he going to be?" Ray checked the time before slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Eh, not that long. He said that he was close." Gavin told him smiling. "Dont be paranoid! There's nothing to worry about." Ray laughed softly to that but he knew there was always something to worry about and that something was Ryan.

"Hello boys." Ryan came between them causing them both to jump. "Having a lads night? Fun. Hope you enjoy it." Ryan smiled and Gavin looked away while Ray held his ground.

"Yeah, we will have fun because you!" Ray poked his chest. "Won't be there!" Ray huffed a bit and Ryan smirked to him before he grabbed Ray by the collar to lift him easily off the ground.

"Don't think Gavin will be there next time to rescue you, Ray. I'll get you and you won't be able to escape ever." Ryan said in a low voice before Gavin grabbed Ray back from him.

"Just go away Ryan!" Gavin told him. "Michael is coming soon." Ryan scoffed to the minor threat.

"Like I'm scared of some former Jersey boy. I don't fucking think so. You two may think you're safe when he is around but think again. I am always around the corner ready to pounce on my prey." Ryan smirked before he laughed and walked away. "Oh, Gavin I've got something for you." Gavin froze to that as Ray glanced to him then to the container Ryan handed him. "Some dinner for that empty stomach." Ryan chuckled before he walked away to his car.

Gavin had taken the container as his lower lip trembled. "Gavin?" Ray asked and looked at the container then took it from him. "Here... I'll take it." He mumbled right when Michael pulled up.

"What's up bitches? Really to go party?" Michael smirked then saw how Gavin was. "What the hell happened when I was gone?" Michael quickly got out and went over to Gavin who began to shake in his arms and whimper.

"Ryan did." Ray told Michael and held up a container to him. Michael growled and held Gavin closer to him.

"What the fuck is that shit?" Michael frowned as Ray opened it and too a whiff of it before backing off.

"Oh hell no, that shit smells nasty as fuck!" Ray coughed then gagged as he held his stomach. "Holy shit." Gavin covered his mouth and nose by burying it into Michael's shoulder.

"What the fuck is it?" Michael asked again and Gavin grumbled the name softly. "What was that Gav?" Ray gagged again before putting the lid back onto the "food" to walk over to the dumpster and throw it in there.

"Haywood Edgar Slush..." Gavin mumbled and Michael frowned to the name. He looked to Ray who came back and blinked. "I don't know what's in it but that's what he forced me to eat when I was in the room. I named it that... He called it something else but I don't remember. I just know Haywood is at the beginning." Gavin mumbled to them both and Ray furrowed his brow. "B-But there's something about it that made me want to eat it though my body rejected it each and every time." Michael sighed as he stepped away from Gavin. Gavin took a deep breath, glad the smell was gone.

"It smells and looks like shit Gavin. Why would you eat it?" Michael made a disgusted face and Ray looked to him before looking back to Gavin.

"If I didn't then he'd force feed me, Michael. I sure as hell didn't want that so I ate it. I ate it everyday." Gavin mumbled to him as he looked down. Michael sighed and his expression softened.

"Let's get in the car. We'll forget this happened." Michael muttered to the two.

"Michael." Gavin looked up to Michael who turned back to him. "He's after Ray now too..." Michael frowned and looked to Ray who looked down. "He tried to protect me today by hitting Ryan with some wood. He says he'll get us no matter what." Michael looked to the two and he shook his head.

"No, he won't, you wanna know why? I am here to protect you guys. Mogar has got your back and he'll take down The Mad King." Michael smiled to them causing them to smile and they went to follow him to the car.

~-~

The weekend came then went as the three spent time with each other. Of course they didn't have to worry about Ryan when they were together but when Ray made it to work that day, things weren't right. "Hey Ray." Ryan smirked as he leaned back in Ray's chair.

"Oh hey Ryan..." Ray mumbled as he rubbed his face a bit from the sleep. "You sure are an early bird this morning. Why's that?" Ray yawned and took a step back when Ryan got up.

"I want you to communicate a message to Michael for me." Ray frowned and took the paper that was handed to him. "Thank you." Ray frowned more when Ryan soon left the office and he sat down. He was eager to know what was in it but didn't dare open it. Instead he waited for Michael to walk in.

He actually didn’t have to wait that long since Michael walked in less than ten minutes later. “Hey Ray, damn you’re here early. Why are you so eager to be here man? It’s just work and all we do is play video games.” Michael joked and Ray handed him a piece of paper. “What’s this? Is this a love confession? Oh Ray you shouldn’t have!” Michael laughed and Ray sighed.

“Not from me, it’s from Ryan.” Michael stopped laughing as he heard the other.

“Excuse me?” Michael frowned as Ray nodded to him.

“It’s from Ryan. Not me.” Michael frowned more and turned the paper over in his hands. He shook his head as he unfolded it. "Are you going to read it out loud?" Ray asked and Michael shook his head as he looked at the paper then pursed his lips.

_**You want to take Gavin back as your own, correct? Then you'll have to get through Ray and even then you probably won't be able to escape from me, Michael. You may think that you're the all high and mighty Mogar but I am The Mad King and madness always wins. You'd have to pry Ray and Gavin from my cold dead hands before they can be safe. Gavin's first. Hope you have fun today.** _

Michael growled to the last line and looked towards the door once it opened. Geoff walked in with Jack laughing as they spoke about their mini night out with the gents. "Oh hey Michael! Ray! Up early? Ready to get this show on the road?" Geoff smirked.

"Geoff where's Gavin?" Michael swallowed and Ray frowned.

"Oh? He was out drinking with us last night after you guys dropped him off. Ryan is watching over him to make sure he doesn't get himself wasted again." Geoff laughed as he nudged Jack who also laughed.

"Are you stupid?!" Ray yelled as he rushed out of the office and Michael went to follow but Jack grabbed him.

"Hey, we have to record videos today. You can't leave too. I am sure they'll be back later." Jack patted him on the back as he led Michael back to his desk.

Ray didn't know why he rushed out but he saw Ryan getting out of his car right when he got out of the office. He looked up and smiled to Ray warmly before shutting his car door to go walk over to him. Ray glanced around before going to go back to the office but Ryan grabbed him and pulled him close to his body to put his hand around his throat. "Going somewhere my dear Ray?" Ryan muttered into his ear causing him to shudder. "Why are you out here by yourself? Don't you know it's dangerous to go alone? Anywhere?" Ryan cooed softly as he applied more pressure to Ray's windpipe.

Ray made a sound or tried to speak but nothing got out so Ryan removed his hand. "Why are you so fucking crazy?" Ray coughed as he finally got enough air.

Ryan shrugged as he let Ray go. "You know... I think I am pretty sane Ray. Maybe you're the one going crazy." Ryan winked to him. "Let's go work." He walked to the door.

"Where's Gavin?" Ray asked as he swallowed. He knew the answer and if Ryan said it he was going to knock him out with something sooner or later.

Ryan smirked as he had his hand on the door handle. "Where he belongs." Ray clenched his fists as he watched Ryan walk into the office.

~-~

Gavin groaned as he could barely lift his head off the pillow. He has never had a hangover this bad. He could always pull himself out of the funk easily or just to drink some Red Bull or coffee to get his body going. It never made him feel so dead weight. He gripped the sheets under him as he tried to get up from the bed but all he'd do was fall back down. He wet his lips and groaned as he tasted the awful familiar taste of Haywood's Edgar Slush. He wasn't back in the room was he? All he remembered was last night he went drinking with Geoff and.... Also Ryan and Jack. It was a gents drinking night and Gavin had just gotten back from drinking with the lads when he offered himself up to go with them.

That had been a huge mistake. It turns out Geoff must have gone to work or something and left Gavin alone long enough with Ryan that he was once again taken. He groaned more and he tried to sit up but his body felt too heavy. Whatever Ryan put in the food this time was causing him to get really drowsy and made him just want to sleep. Deciding to give up on getting up, Gavin laid still on the bed and let his eyes close as he dipped into the darkness of slumber.

Ryan came back that night with Michael following him. He knew he was following and he hadn't really cared until they got up to his door. "You know its been fun and all but I really have to cut your leash here." Michael sneered to Ryan as he heard him. Ryan glanced back to him smirking. "Don't like being called a dog though you followed me around all day, puppy?" Ryan teased and Michael lunged at him but Ryan just stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Look, Michael, I don't want to cause serious damage to your or Gavin. So I think you should leave before your actions cause Gavin to get punished."

Michael froze to the words and he pursed his lips in anger. "I hate you." Ryan smirked. "I hate you SO FUCKING MUCH!" Michael yelled at him.

"Duly noted." Ryan smiled. "Now leave." Ryan shooed him off his lawn and Michael flipped him off before getting in his car where Ray had stayed. Ryan watched them drive off before going inside and locking the door after him. He got into more comfortable clothes before going down to Gavin and opening the doors to find him sleeping. He smiled softly as he leaned against the doorframe to watch him for a while. He wondered if he put too many sleeping pills into the food then he shrugged it off. "He'll survive." Ryan closed the door and soon went back upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third installment. Really if you'd like more then comment because I advance through the chapter quicker when I do get comments. That is why this chapter is a little late compared to the other one. I think this one is just a tad bit longer also which is weird.


	4. Prize 2?

Geoff didn't come into work the next day and it was weird. Normally Geoff doesn't miss days, so when Michael had got in that afternoon to find him not there, well he was surprised to say the least. "Where's Geoff?" Michael took his seat in front of his desk as he directed the question to Ray.

Ray looked around then shrugged. "You know I don't really know man..." Ray frowned. He noticed they were the only two in the office before he went to roll his chair over to him. "Ryan took Gavin again..." Ray had grabbed Michael's wrist and he frowned.

"Did you confront him about it?" Ray nodded and Michael went to take his hand in his. "You're fine right? He didn't hurt you?" Ray shook his head. "Tell me what he did."

"I went outside to see if Gavin was there, you remember that?" Michael nodded and Ray took a deep breath. "He was just getting out of his car and and... Well I went to go back inside but he grabbed me and wrapped a hand around my neck. He basically told me that if I wasn't careful then he'd catch me and put me through the same thing as Gavin." Ray muttered and looked down to their joined hands. "I don't want that to happen Michael...." 

"Don't worry I won't let it happen." Michael muttered. "I'll try and talk to Geoff and Jack about things with Ryan." He told him before he lifted his hand to kiss the top. "I'll protect you Ray." Michael smiled to him and Ray smiled back.

"Thanks man, that really means a lot to me." Ray stated before he rolled back to his desk to work on videos. Michael nodded as he let his smile fade and looked at the door right when Ryan walked in with Jack by his side.

"So we can do a video without Geoff right?" Jack asked Ryan who nodded.

"Of course, we can record those videos that require a limited amount of people. It'll be fine if the audience doesn't have the whole crew all the time." Ryan shrugged as he took a swig of the coke in his hand.

"Yeah but we kept getting a flood of comments in, asking about where Gavin was. And now it'll happen again since Geoff once again had to call the cops about it. He told me he'd be out for a couple of days and he didn't tell me what we could do since he was gone." Ryan pondered it for a bit. "So should we just do partner videos then?" Ryan nodded to him. "Alright then."

Michael and Ray recorded some videos then the two lads were left alone with Ryan to record an episode of family feud.

"So are you guys ready? LET'S PLAY!" Ray shouted causing the others to laugh. "Let's get this game underway." Ray smiled and Michael agreed.

Though the air was tense around the three they tried to make the video uplifting and fun. Upon finishing Ryan got up and went over to his desk as Ray and Michael stopped recording.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Ryan asked as he gathered his things.

"Something which is none of your business is what." Michael growled out to him and Ryan chuckled. He looked back to the duo. "Why the chuckle, you weirdo?" Michael frowned and Ryan shrugged to him.

"I just think it's adorable how keen you are on protecting Ray. He can surely protect himself Michael." Ryan walked over to them and grabbed Ray's chin to make him look him in the eye. "If you think you're safe with him then think again. I am going to get you and there is nothing you can do about it." He murmured before letting go and taking a step back and Michael glared at him. 

"Touch him again and I'll break your arm." Michael growled out as he got up and told Ray to get up. Ray got his stuff together before going over to Michael and Ryan watched them.

"Hey Michael, I hope to see you tomorrow." Michael frowned as he glanced to Ray then back to Ryan. "Just saying that sickness gets around in this office and it'd be a pity if you weren't here tomorrow." Michael frowned more as he grabbed Ray's hand and led him outside.

"What the fuck was that about?" Michael frowned as they went over to his car and Ray shrugged. "Are you okay Ray?" Michael turned and leaned against his car to take Ray's face in his hands to check up on him.

"I-I'm fine..." Ray cursed after as he had let his voice crack. "Just a little shook up." He told him. His voice was soft and he was avoiding eye contact as much as he could. Michael frowned and gently turned his face towards his own.

"I'm sorry he did that. I honestly thought he wouldn't try and do shit in front of me but I guess I was wrong. He's fucking insane and I don't want you to deal with that. I'll come tomorrow no matter what alright?" Ray nodded before Michael leaned forward slightly to press a kiss to his lips. Ray kissed back before pulling away and forcing a small smile for the other.

"Thanks, it does mean a lot just so you know." Ray laughed slightly before he pulled Michael's hands off of him and held his hands. "I like how your hands feel with mine... It feels right..." Michael looked down to their hands before looking back up to Ray. "I miss Gavin... I hate it how Ryan has taken him and made him so.... Different. It's not fair to him." Ray sighed before he drew his hands away from Michael. "Sorry for getting all sappy on you. Let's go have that fun night." Ray began to walk around to the passenger side.

Michael watched him before looking down frowning. "We'll get you back Gav. I promise you that." He mumbled before getting into the car to drive off.

~-~

Ryan had gotten home to screaming traveling up from the room Gavin was held in. "Guess he's hungry." Ryan smirked as he took his time getting things ready for the lad. He relaxed a bit first on the couch then got up to make the food that Gavin kept on screaming for. It hadn't taken that long so he set it on a plate and went down to Gavin humming a soft tune to him as the screams continued. Once he opened the door was when Gavin went quiet and he watched him writhe on the floor. "I see that someone is hungry." Ryan chuckled as he showed him the plate. Gavin went wide eyed to seeing the food as Ryan took a step towards him.

Gavin shook his head before getting up to crawl over to Ryan and grab at his pant leg. "W-What the hell are you putting in the food now?" Gavin whimpered as he tugged at his pant leg. Ryan set the food down before he knelt down to Gavin and grabbed his hair to tug his head back.

"I told you before what it was Gavin. Don't make me repeat myself." Ryan let his hand go around Gavin's throat and slide up to grab his chin. "Did you eat everything?" Gavin nodded as he swallowed. "Did you throw it up?" Gavin paused before he nodded again. Ryan let go of his hair and Gavin looked to Ryan confused before he was backhanded.

He yelped by the sudden slap and fell against the bed cradling his face. "R-Ryan please..." Ryan frowned as he forced Gavin to stand up by his arm then he threw him on the bed. He crawled on top of him smirking and he pinned his hands above his head.

"Please what? You know the safe word Gav. I am not going to pity you this time though. You understand that if throw up the food then you'll get punished. I tried to make it a bit better so that wouldn't happen and yet you still fucking threw it up. I won't tolerate you disobeying me anymore, so I'm going to teach you a hard lesson." Ryan let his free hand remove his belt then he tied Gavin to the headboard of the bed and he went to go sit between the lad's legs. "You're going to enjoy it so don't worry." Gavin bit his lip as he looked to Ryan.

Ryan lifted his leg up and kissed the inside of his thigh before beginning to nip at it as he progressed downwards. His other hand held his leg steady as he continued to bruise his inner thigh. "R-Ryan..." Gavin gasped out and clenched his hands.

"I am glad I left you in your boxers, Gav. Or else this wouldn't have been that easy." Ryan smirked against his skin. Gavin gasped out as Ryan brushed his hand against his half hard cock. "Excited so easily? Can't believe you're getting so excited over punishment." Gavin swallowed as Ryan continued to nip as his inner thighs as he had progressed to the other side. "I should bring you so close to the edge then deny you the satisfaction of release. How does that sound Gav?" Gavin whimpered that time as he shook his head.

Ryan glanced up to him smirking before he went back to activities. Gavin tried to wiggle free of the things being done to him but Ryan held him still by squeezing his calve. "E-Edgar please Edgar...." Gavin tried to get his hands out of the belt and got one out to push Ryan away. He quickly got his other hand out to try and run away but Ryan grabbed his leg. Ryan pulled him close again and pinned him down by putting pressure down in his neck.

"Are you really that desperate to get out that you'd disobey me Gavin? You just made a huge mistake." Ryan growled out as he slipped Gavin's boxers down. "Lets have some fun." Gavin struggled as he tried to get out of Ryan's hold but once he felt the cool substance fall on his lower back then ass he had froze. 

"R-Ryan please...." He begged him as he tried to wiggle away. He closed his eyes once he felt a finger go around the ring of muscle before slipping all the way in to the knuckle. "N-No. You can't do this. S-Stop Ryan, please..." He begged him more as Ryan worked his finger in and out.

"Why? You're enjoying this aren't you?" Ryan leaned down as he kissed his shoulders. He worked another finger in causing Gavin to twist the blanket in his hands. "Don't worry it'll feel better soon Gav..." Ryan cooed softly as he continued to work his fingers in his ass. He curled his fingers once he worked in the third finger and Gavin moaned out softly. "See doesn't it feel better now Gav?" Ryan murmured as he continued on stretching Gavin.

He removed his hand from his neck after a while and he ran it down Gavin's back. He let his hands rub certain spots that caused Gavin to relax a bit. He smirked slightly before he began to undress himself. He kicked his pants and underwear off to slick up his erection. He let his hands go on Gavin's hips to rub at them before he let them fall and rub at his ass. He cupped them before spreading his cheeks. "R-Ryan?" Gavin glanced back to see the smirk crossing his features. "W-Wait!" Ryan pressed against his entrance before slipping himself in.

Gavin squeaked at the size as he had underestimated it. "God you're fucking tight..." Ryan muttered as he grabbed Gavin's hips. He began to thrust in and out of the other as he moaned out Gavin's name. "Fuck you feel so good." Ryan groaned as he began to slam into him causing Gavin to cry out and moan.

"R-Ryan!!" He moaned as he swallowed. "P-Please stop!" Gavin begged as he felt his body rock when Ryan thrust into him. 

"That feel good Gav?" Ryan changed his position as he aimed for his prostate. Gavin screamed out as Ryan kept on slamming into him. His hands kept grabbing onto his waist to press bruises into his hips as he kept thrusting into him. "I bet your arms would be shaking badly if I kept on fucking you Gavin. Oh god..." He groaned out as he kept on thrusting into him.

"A-Ah..." Gavin tried to crawl away but Ryan slammed back into him. "P-Please..."

"Please what Gavin? I'm not stopping for you just because you don't want it anymore." Ryan kept thrusting into him as he put his hand around the front. He wrapped his hand around his cock to pump at it. Gavin choked out as he felt Ryan's movements speed up. Gavin cried out each time Ryan slammed into his prostate as he whimpered. "About to come?" Ryan hissed in his ear as he continued to slam into Gavin.

Gavin nodded as he panted and moaned as Ryan continued to pump at his cock. Ryan lined himself up better to continually slam into Gavin as he leaned down to bite down on his shoulder causing Gavin to scream out his name and Ryan felt his body shudder and spasm. Ryan smirked as he continued to thrust into him until he came into him hard. "A-Ah..." Gavin murmured as he swallowed to try and regain his breath. Ryan slipped out of him and came on his ass some as he smacked his ass causing Gavin to squeak and fall to bed in his mess but he didn't care.

"Just going to lay there and not clean yourself up?" He asked him. Gavin shook his head as Ryan scoffed a bit before rubbing his ass. "Then lay there in your own filth." Ryan sneered as he smacked his ass causing Gavin to jump. "You better be cleaned up before I get back tomorrow." He growled to him. He stood up and left Gavin panting on the bed.

Gavin moved before wincing to the pain on his hips and legs. "I hate him so much..." He sighed deeply as he frowned.

~-~

Michael set up the snacks in front of them and sat back on the couch sighing before he looked to Ray. "You okay?" He asked him and Ray nodded as he took a deep breath.

"Just... Thinking of Gav... And how fucked up all of this is." He mumbled to him. Ray sighed before he laid down and went to lay his head on the others lap. "I just want him back with us..." Ray mumbled more and glanced up to him. "Why does Ryan have to be like this?" Ray sighed. "You're going to tell Jack or Geoff?" He asked him softly.

"I am going to try and tell one of them. But I am not sure if they'll believe me..." He told Ray as he ran his fingers through his hair. Ray frowned as he looked up to him. "Ryan may have already gotten to them already." Michael sighed deeply then he looked up. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Michael asked him softly and Ray nodded.

"Can we watch something funny?" Michael nodded. He soon got the Xbox on and went onto Netflix. "How are we going to get Vav back?" Ray mumbled and Michael sighed.

"You don't need to worry about that. All you need to know is that we'll get him back." Michael told him and Ray sat up. "Ray?" He said softly and Ray looked to him. "Things will be okay, alright? I'll make sure we get him back."

"YOU CAN'T PROMISE THAT!" Ray yelled at him. Michael jumped and frowned as he saw Ray shaking. "Ryan is sneaky and he is fucking smart. You can't promise you'll have Gavin back in time or within a certain amount of days. You can't promise that you'll save Gavin because you're just a normal person and Ryan... He is not. And besides... I don't think you could protect me from him either..." He frowned.

Michael swallowed as he looked away. "I am not going to give up Ray." He told him. "I am going to keep an eye on you even though you may not want me to. I don't want you to be taken also." He told him as he leaned over to him and rubbed his shoulders. "I am here for you and I'll make sure he won't take you." Michael told him softly.

"Michael please... Don't make promises you can't keep..." Ray mumbled. He looked back to him as he grabbed his hand then kissed it. "I know you'll do anything you can but I'm not sure it'll help." He told him.

"Ray..." Michael said softly as he pulled him close as he put his hand on his face. "I don't want you hurt." He said as he leaned in. "I just want you safe..." Michael mumbled and Ray closed the distance between them to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Let's just relax tonight... Try and forget it okay?" Ray mumbled and Michael smiled sadly but nodded. "Let's have some fun." Michael smiled before he kissed him again and pulled him close to watch the movie comfortable on the couch.

Work the next day was empty, Michael and Ray walked in to only see Jack there. "Where is everyone Jack?" Michael asked him frowning.

Jack sighed. "Geoff is dealing with Gavin disappearance and Ryan said he was sick so he went home early." Michael frowned to that.

"I'll be back." Michael mumbled and soon left the place leaving Ray there with Jack.

"Jack... Can I ask you something?" Jack nodded to him as he got up to get some other games. "You know Ryan is the one doing all this to Gavin right?" Ray told him and Jack looked back to him then at the games. "He is the one who took Gavin and is treating him horrible." He watched Jack move about and then the other sat down at his desk.

"What is your point?" Jack asked and Ray frowned. "I know about that Ray. If you tell Geoff then he won't believe you since Ryan is always saying things to deter him. I know what is going on but we can't do anything about it. You can try and tell Geoff... But telling me will not help you. Besides... Gavin deserves it." Jack mumbled the last part and Ray got angry.

"He doesn't deserve it!" Ray yelled at him and went over to his desk. "I can't believe you're taking his side Jack. Gavin has been out coworker longer than Ryan but you take Ryan's side? That's just fucked up Jack. I thought you liked Gavin. I thought you cared!" He yelled at Jack. Jack sighed as he got up then he went over to him as he grabbed him by his shirt.

"I don't want to get involved. Ryan already said things to me about it and I'd rather not get involved in it okay?" Jack told him. "Deal with your own problems Ray. I don't think you should have gotten involved at all." He said to him sighing. He let his shirt go and Ray smoothed his shirt down as he glared to him. "Let if go and stay out of his way." He mumbled. Jack went back to his desk as he put the game in.

Ray watched him for a little while longer before he turned around. "Too late for that, Jack." He grumbled. He looked around and wondered where Michael went and looked towards the door when it opened.

"Hey guys..." Geoff grumbled as he rubbed his face and looked at the two. "Where is Michael and Ryan?" Jack shrugged causing Geoff to groan. "Call them and get them into work please." Geoff mumbled as he sat down. "What is it Ray?" Ray was up and by his side thinking his words over.

"You know this is all Ryan's fault. He is the who took Gavin and is threatening to take me away also." Geoff sighed as Jack had left the room and Geoff glanced to him. "I mean it. Michael got him to confess and Gavin is being held in the basement of Ryan's place." Geoff looked at him as he sighed deeply.

"Where's your proof Ray? The cops won't search his place unless they have proof and I am not saying I believe you either but I can't just go off someone's word like that. They checked his house last time and saw nothing so do you think they'll search again without any proof?" Geoff pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "No they aren't so just give it a rest and get back to work." Geoff said sternly as he pointed to his desk then turned around to deal with an incoming phone call.

Ray sighed deeply and looked towards the door to see Ryan walk in. "Hey!" He smiled to them. "Where's Michael?" He smirked and glanced to Ray who looked away.

"Don't know and hope he answers his fucking phone. If not then we really can't do much today without him here." Geoff sighed as he had covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Please talk to Ray for me. He keeps pinning shit on innocent people." Ryan rose an eyebrow to that before he glanced to Ray causing him to shrink within himself.

"Hey Ray, why don't we take this little talk outside? We can have a nice long chat about things." Ray swallowed but followed him outside to his car. "So what is Geoff talking about? Have you been spouting lies to the two about me? Now that can't be tolerated Ray." He moved in closer and grabbed his chin. "Have you been a tattle tale about me Ray?" Ryan growled as he brought his face in closer. "I don't like people who rat me out Ray. And if you're going to be a problem then I'll have to take care of you." Ray tried to pull away but Ryan slipped an arm around his waist to pull him closer.

"Look, people need to know what the fuck you're doing, Ryan. You're doing horrible things to people who don't deserve it. So I told them. So what? What does it fucking matter if I d-" Ryan put his hand around his neck and squeezed causing Ray to fall short on his words.

"You think people will believe you? That they'll actually think I could have done something like that? Ray, do you not know me? I made sure that the other two wouldn't try and defy me. So your words are falling upon deaf ears and besides the cops won't check my place again without some form of proof. Do you get that?" He sneered to Ray who was trying to pry his fingers off.

"Y-Yes..." He groaned as he felt the pressure increase. "R-Ryan..." He tried to say something but Ryan kept the pressure on his neck the same. "P-Please..." Ray begged as he kept trying to pry his fingers off but felt the areas around him begin to fade away. "S-Stop..."

"I can't have someone like you around Ray. I have to keep my slate clean and you're putting dirty spots all over it. So, I am going to take you somewhere safe so you can't hurt anyone... Anymore." Ryan cooed out as Ray went limp in his arms. 

Ryan caught him easily and shoved him into the trunk of his car after he had tied him up. He got in and left the office right when Michael pulled in angry. Ryan chuckled as he drove to his house and once there he got Ray out of the truck to carry him inside. He went down the stairs and Gavin sat up when he saw Ryan enter with Ray. "R-Ray?" Gavin blinked as Ryan put him on the bed beside Gavin.

"He is not awake okay? Tell him the rules about being held here... He crossed the line so now he is going to not go to work for a while." Gavin looked at him frowning. "Don't give me that look Gavin. He is here because he tried to defy me so he is staying here with you now. Be happy that you finally have some company until I get the other room done." He smirked then left the room and house.

Once Ryan had got back to the office he noted Michael and Geoff speaking outside in hushed tones. He said hi to the two once he walked in and took his seat. "Hey Jack, what did Ray exactly tell you?" He asked and Jack glanced to him.

"About you? That you were doing the things to Gavin and that he doesn't deserve it." Jack stated. "Why?" Jack turned his body towards Ryan who glanced to him smirking.

"Just wanted to know. You know I looked after Gavin and took him back home that night. I couldn't have done the things to him that Ray has stated." Jack nodded to him as Ryan looked back to his screen. "Besides I don't even like looking at him." He muttered as he went on to do his work.

~-~

Ray groaned out as he began to wake up as he tried to stretch his body out. He opened his eyes and closed them right away when the light burned his eyes. "Fuck..." He mumbled then he felt hands begin to undo the ropes binding him. He slowly opened his eyes again and went to grab the hand that was undoing the ropes as he twisted it. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ray growled out. He was in no mood to be messed with.

"R-Ray!" Gavin squawked as he shrank into himself with the pain. "P-Please let go..." Ray cursed under his breath before releasing Gavin's hand. He say up with a little bit of his help and he looked at the brit. "Are you... Are you alright? If you need to take a shower then I can show you how the shower works. I also need to define the rules to y-" Gavin squawked again once Ray hugged him.

"Holy fuck Gav, you're alive and you're not dead. I thought... I seriously thought I wouldn't see you ever again after this time..." Ray practically pulled himself into Gavin's lap. "Fuck man, you look horrible." Gavin laughed sheepishly to that as Ray ran his fingers through his hair. "How are you holding up?" Ray's voice got soft at that point as he carded his fingers through his hair.

"Uh.... Okay enough... Got used to the food sadly and the conditions that he has... Just not used to the psychical things..." Ray furrowed his eyebrows to that. "The touching... He is angry or really mean then he gets all touchy feely... The rape was brutal..." Ray tensed to what he said.

"He raped you?" Gavin nodded. "You washed it off?" Gavin nodded again to that as he kept his gaze away from Ray. He didn't want anybody to see him like he was in this room. "Gavin, I am so sorry." Gavin shook his head and went to push him off but Ray held on. "Please, we're here together now Gav. We can take him together. We just need to work out a plan." 

"No... No we can't." Gavin frowned as he looked to Ray finally. "I am too weak to fight him and he knows that. He'll spend the next few days force feeding you his slop and beating you until you get into your head that he is the only thing for you. Ray, it's more brutal here than you think. I can try and protect you as much as I can from his wrath but I can't make any promises. I just advise you not to struggle. It makes the process less painful." Gavin's voice stayed soft the whole way through. 

Ray pursed his lips to what he said before he pulled away from him. "Gavin... Why are you so willing to stay here?"

"I'm not but I know when I've been beaten Ray. This isn't the type of place where you try and fight your way out! If you do that then it'll only hurt you in the long run! I've spent my week in here fighting him all the time the first time but it made it worse. This time... This time it's easier." He murmured to him. "I know I shouldn't be used to it but I am... I can't eat anything else." Gavin looked down as he sighed.

"Gav..." Ray watched him before he took his hands in his own. "I get what you're saying. I know I shouldn't fight but I don't want to lose my dignity to some scumbag. I'd rather fight and know I made some sort of effort instead of just giving up at the start. Thank you for the advice but I will do everything in my willpower so that I don't have to rely on someone like him. I am sorry Gav. I love you and everything but I don't want to fall prey to Ryan." Ray explained and tilted Gavin's face up. "I'll protect you as much as I can. You don't have to do anything for me alright? I just want you safe and out of this hell of a room." Gavin smiled sadly to him as Ray leaned to kiss his forehead.

"Ray... I am sorry you got pulled into this mess. I feel like it's all my fault." Gavin sighed as Ray hushed him. "I wish there was a way out but I searched and I can't find anything..." Gavin muttered and Ray pulled away slightly.

"Did he lock the door when he left?" Ray asked and Gavin blinked. Ray quickly got up and went to the door to try and it opened. "Gav... He left the door unlocked." Ray looked at him. "He forgot to lock it." It was a stroke of pure luck and chance that it had been left unlocked. Gavin stumbled to his feet and went over to Ray and grabbed his hand.

"Lets go then... We can head to Geoff's house and hide along the way. He took your cell?" Ray shook his head.

"I left my cell phone at my desk back at the office." Ray muttered as he pulled Gavin out of the room. "Maybe your stuff is around here somewhere?" Gavin nodded as they spent a little time searching but came up with nothing. "I've got nothing. What about you Gav?"

"Nah, lets just head out... I am sure we can get out a window... Or the front door if you really want." Gavin came back to Ray as he smiled slightly.

"Or we can go to my place... I still have my keys. So lets head there." Gavin nodded as they went to the windows and brought up the window to slip out of it. Ray went after Gavin to close the window behind him as Gavin waited out on the sidewalk. "That way." Ray pointed as they started to walk in that direction. 

"Should we be running? That'd be better so we have no chance of being caught." Gavin muttered and Ray glanced to him then nodded.

"Let's run then. I'd rather not have you or I go back to that room." Ray began to run with Gavin trailing behind him but it wasn't long until they had to take a break. "Holy shit, I shouldn't run when I never exercise..." Ray breathed heavily as he was bent over near Gavin. "You okay?" Gavin shook his head. "You feel sick huh?" Gavin nodded and Ray went to help him up. "Come on, to the bushes you go." He told him softly and Gavin struggled to get away from Ray in time before throwing up behind the bushes there. Ray stepped back to the smell that floated up into the air and looked up when he saw a car coming down the street. He went behind the bushes with Gavin and covered his mouth as he watched Gavin wipe at his own. 

"R-Ray... I really don't feel well..." He muttered and Ray nodded.

"That's fine, Gav. I'll carry you and you just rest alright? I can get us to my apartment in no time... Just get on my back alright?" Gavin nodded as Ray stood up then picked Gavin up to get him on his back. "Just relax and I'll get us there... I promise." Ray told him as Gavin groaned in response and Ray went to walk to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was busy with things and I don't know how long the next chapter will take. But so far it looks okay? I guess. This chapter is weird and I am weird. This story is getting bad. I'm sorry about that.


	5. Deals and More Deals

Michael sighed as he rubbed his face. He was driving home and a lot of things were on his mind. Ray and Gavin had disappeared suddenly from work and Geoff was grilling them all on their possible whereabouts. "What the fuck is wrong with him?" Michael groaned and pulled to the side of the road to try and wake up better. Suddenly his phone rang causing him to jump but he answered it. "Michael here. What's up Ray?"

Ray rushed his words and everything, causing Michael to squeeze his eyes tightly.

"Please Ray... Slow the fuck down..." He grumbled then put him on speaker.

"Gavin and I escaped from Ryan's house." Michael opened his eyes and stared hard at the phone. "I'm worried about Gavin though and I am afraid we're not safe at my apartment. Please come and pick him up Michael. For all Ryan could figure out is that Gavin went back to Geoff's house. He wouldn't suspect Gavin going to you. Just... Take him away from me. I care for him and... I don't want him to go back." Michael sighed and started his car up to check the road before he went.

"Don't worry Ray. I'm on my way." He hung up after and it didn't take him long to get there. He knocked on the door to have it answered by a flustered Ray.

"He's sick. I forgot to mention that, I think. We were running from the place and he got sick on the side of the road. I thought I'd be able to protect him by bringing him here but... I'm sure Ryan will remember he didn't frisk me before he took me into that room." He sighed deeply.

Michael nodded and walked in as he glanced around. "Is Gav in your room?" He asked and Ray nodded. Michael looked at him concerned. "You know... If Ryan comes here and sees that you're alone... He'll take you Ray." Michael mumbled. Ray nodded and smiled slightly to Michael.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself. I won't give in. I promise. Besides! I just got healthy. I wouldn't do anything to put that into jeopardy." Ray smiled warmly. Michael stared at him for a while before nodding and turning to go to the bedroom. The smile faded though as Ray watched him go down the hall. He was scared to death and he has seen behind the door now. He wasn't sure if he'd be okay or even same by the time everything would end.

Michael came out a while later with a half asleep Gavin under his arm. "Thanks for calling me Ray. You did the right thing. I am going to go take him to a doctor and see what's up. I'll keep you updated." Ray nodded as he helped get Gavin out to the car. He looked at Michael who smiled to him. "I'll send you a text later on, okay?" Ray nodded. Michael climbed into the car and waved bye to him.

He was glad Gavin woke up along the way. "Michael?" Gavin groaned as he woke up. He rubbed at his eyes as he went to sit up better. "Where's Ray?" He mumbled and Michael pursed his lips. He had sent a text to the other not to long ago and he received no answer so far. He had barely been driving for more than five minutes and Ryan already had a hold on Ray? That'd be ridiculous.

"He is at his place. He wanted me to get you so I could take you to Geoff and you can go to the doctor."

"No." Michael looked at him as he parked in front of his apartment building. "I am not going to the doctors..." Gavin groaned as he let his head fall back against the seat.

"Gav, whatever Ryan did to you made you really unhealthy. It is causing you to reject any other kind of food besides his and you still reject that food too!" Michael raised his voice but took a deep breath. "Just come on into the house." Michael sighed as he went to get out of the car. He went to the other side and helped Gavin out who protested a little. "You're going to my house not the freaking doctors." Michael sighed and Gavin calmed down in his hold.

Gavin slumped down onto Michael's couch before falling over onto his side with a groan. "Everything hurts Michael.... Why?" He groaned out. Michael sighed and sat down by him to rub his arm.

"Have you been eating Ryan's food?" Gavin whimpered and nodded to him. "That's why Gav. You know what it does to you buddy." He told him softly. "Here, I'll go get you some water. Maybe that'll help you feel a little better." Gavin groaned in response as Michael got up.

Michael withdrew his phone from his pocket and dialed Ray's number. This would be the second time that night he tried to get ahold of Ray. "Oh, hey Ray...." Michael sighed in relief. The other seemed tired and was slurring his words. Michael could barely understand him. "Alright, alright I'll let you go then. Go have some fun." Michael hung up then realized his mistake. He called back right away but instead heard the voice he was dreading to hear.

_Hello there, Michael. How are you this evening?_

Michael swore his voice sounded more sinister at night or that was Ryan just really trying too hard. Probably not though. "You bastard! Let Ray go!" Michael growled.

_Where would the fun be in that Michael? He and Gavin will be my slaves before too long. They'll obey as long as I don't feed them, Michael. Then they'll starve to death. Isn't that fun?_

Hearing the dark chuckle at the end made shivers travel up Michael's spine. "You sick bastard! I won't let you get away with this." Michael hit the counter he was by gritting his teeth. "You aren't going to kill my friends!" There was a small tsk on the other end that made Michael pause.

_Whoever said that you won't be joining them, Michael? My dear boy, did you think you were safe just because I hadn't even HURT you yet?_

There was laughter and there was a lot causing Michael to freeze with fear. Did Ryan plan to take all of them? Was he just that crazy? "W-What?" He cleared his throat after the unsteady question. "What the fuck are you going on about, Haywood?" Michael growled as he tried not to seem scared. He heard another tsk then a chuckle.

_You're scared aren't you? Good. I want you to be scared, Michael. No one is going to be protecting you anymore. No one WILL protect someone like you. Gavin is a groaning mess on your couch and Ray... Well, he is out of commission and you know that. If you think Geoff or Jack will protect you then think again. You're not safe. None of you are and you'll never be safe._

Michael heard the loud laughing before he hung up the phone. He took a deep shaky breath and jumped when his phone went off. "H-Hello? Oh, hey Jack... No, I'm not okay. Yeah, you can come over. Alright, see you soon then." Michael grumbled and went to get the water for Gavin. He went to his side and saw he was sleeping and he heaved a sigh. He set the glass down on the table for him and watched his movements for a bit.

He looked up once there was a knock on the door and he got up to answer it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run late." Jack sighed. "I just need someone to talk to this about and I found you're dealing with the same thing so I figured I could go to you." Michael frowned. "It's about Ryan." Jack swallowed.

"Is he threatening you too?" Michael asked in a deadpan sort of voice.

"What? No. It's about what he told Geoff about Gavin. I didn't think it was possible but he made Geoff not care for Gavin." Michael went wide eyed to the statement. "I don't know how he did it or what he said but... I was talking to Geoff about it and he panicked slightly before saying something about not caring anymore for him." Michael frowned to this.

"But Geoff loves Gavin, though he can be a mingy asshole...." Michael ran a hand through his hair. "That doesn't make sense." He mumbled.

"Can you talk to Geoff for me?" Michael looked at him. "I can watch over Gavin for you. I know how to treat him. Trust me, please." Michael was wary. He wasn't sure he could trust anyone at the moment but Jack seemed okay. He didn't seem all that bad but he still wasn't too sure. But he nodded in the end.

"Where is Geoff?" He asked and Jack told him that he was at the office still. "Alright, Gav is in the living room and please. Please! Make sure that he's safe Jack. I don't want him to go back to Ryan." Jack nodded to him and swore to him that he'd protect Gavin. Michael nodded before he grabbed his keys and left the apartment to head over to Geoff. His mind wandered with all sorts of questions though and he was still unsure of leaving Gavin alone with Jack.

He'd have to get over it though. If he didn't set things straight right then and there, well he was screwed, because Ryan wouldn't stop until he also had him. Michael looked at the clock and noticed how close to midnight it was. He was so glad that they didn't have work tomorrow but hated that he could do nothing about Ray. Not really paying attention to the road always causes accidents so when Michael looked up to suddenly see headlights heading in his direction he had managed to get out of the way but almost crashed into a tree. He took a deep breath before looking behind him to see the car had gone on.

Michael felt uneasy once he got to the office and things were confirmed for the worst when he heard small mumblings. He entered the achievement hunter office to find Geoff on the ground rocking back and forth with his hand in some kind of container of grey stuff. "Geoff?" Michael walked slowly towards him. He was scared that he'd have Geoff scamper off or even scream. "Hey buddy, you okay down there?" Michael froze at the same moment that Geoff did and he bit his lip as the other slowly turned to face him.

"Oh Michael, my sweet boy!" Geoff went to grab for him but Michael jumped back causing Geoff to land on his face. "Why don't you love me?" Geoff spoke into the carpet before looking at the other. "What did you need lovely boy?" Michael was seriously getting freaked out by Geoff's behavior as he kept on saying looking around.

"I-It's about Gavin." He saw the smile slowly form into a scowl.

"Him? Gavin this! Gavin that! Why doesn't anyone ever ask what's wrong with Geoff huh?! HUH?!" Geoff had sat up during this little fit and he poked his chest as he said the last huh. Rubbing his own chest from the soreness he caused he looked at Michael. "Don't worry about him, Michael. He isn't worth anyone's time." Geoff tsked by the end of the sentence.

"No, you're wrong." Michael told him and Geoff glanced to him. "Something's wrong with you Geoff that's making you not care for Gav. He may be an idiot but he is the office's idiot and he's like a son to you! You wouldn't just abandon him!" Michael yelled as Geoff looked down.

Michael glanced over to see what he was playing with and now realized what it was. "Forget about him Michael... You can't save him anymore... Just save yourself." Michael looked at him horrified. Ryan had gotten to him a long time ago. He remembered all of Geoff's lunches and it was until about a month ago that Gavin expressed his distaste for his new meals.

"How long has Ryan had you wrapped around his finger?" Geoff glanced at him and Michael caught a tear rolling down his cheek before he turned away.

"Little over a year now." Michael knew Ryan worked for the company for quite some time until he officially came over to Achievement Hunter. That must have been when he decided to take ahold of Geoff. "I know what he has been doing to Gav, Michael.... I just can't do shit about it..." He looked back at him. "Don't fuck with Ryan. It's only means your end..." Geoff swallowed then looked down.

"I'll save Gavin and RAY! Since you and Jack are pieces of shit." Michael growled and went to the door but his name stopped him.

"Jack is working with Ryan... He agreed to take someone for him a few days ago... I should know because Jack was tested by me." Michael turned.

"But you came to work..." He frowned.

"Exactly." Geoff mumbled and Michael rushed out of the office to his car.

"Shit!" Michael yelled as he dropped his keys but got them and went to unlock his car. He cursed under his breath the whole way to his apartment and he slammed the door open to find it empty. "Fuck!" He screamed while hitting the wall and looked back outside frowning. Gavin and Ray were gone. There was no one else to blame but himself.

\---

Ray sighed after he closed his door. Things were fine. Nothing was going to happen to him. He was going to make sure that nothing would happen to him. He locked the door and shut all the windows before going to take a shower.

Carrying Gavin all that way sure put a strain on his body. Ray was glad that the shower calmed his nerves and muscles. He rolled his shoulders and slipped into the fresh boxers that he gotten. With a soft sigh he grabbed his phone before going to the kitchen in the dark. He knew he should have kept the lights on just in case but he felt the need not to keep them on because he wasn't afraid of the dark. Of course, it was different when one didn't know what was lurking in the darkness.

He went over to his fridge to grab a quick soda before heading to the living room for some late night gaming. But what happened was not planned. Hands shot out of the darkness and a cloth went against his mouth while a strong arm held him against a strong chest. "It seems you weren't careful enough Ray." Ryan purred into his ear right as Ray's phone went off. Ryan scowled to the infuriating tone before answering it for him and pressing it to his ear.

It was Michael and what a relief it was for Ray to hear his voice. He swore he tried to tell him that Ryan had got him and that he wasn't safe. But that's not what came out. Instead a whole bunch of nonsense spewed its way out and the phone was hung up. Ray whimpered and glanced to Ryan but that was a bad idea. His vision swam and he felt himself getting drowsy. "F-Fuck you..." Ray managed out.

"Oh don't worry you will." Ryan chuckled and that's the last thing Ray heard before passing out.

~~~

He didn't know what day, hour or week it was but everything ached. Ray groaned as he curled up in a ball on the bed. All that has been brought to him was the horrible meals. He had managed not to throw up the first couple of ones but then he couldn't hold it down anymore. Everything came up at once and right when Ryan was in the room. That proved to be the most brutal spanking he had ever received. His ass was still sore and it didn't help that Ryan gave him daily spankings as more punishment for throwing up on him once.

The door slammed open causing Ray to groan more and curl up into an even smaller ball. He had been in so much pain that he hadn't noticed the food that was put there that morning. "Oh Ray, you forgot to eat." Ray glanced and gasped as he covered his mouth to keep from throwing up. He felt the bed dip behind him before he was pulled into Ryan's lap. "Don't worry. Today is a freebie since I got a progress report on Gavin from Jack." Ryan purred as he carded his fingers through Ray's hair. Ray shivered to the gentle touch before he glanced to Ryan confused. "Oh, you don't know do you?" Ryan merely chuckled before pressing a kiss to the side of Ray's mouth. "I'll tell you some other time. Just remind me... On a good day." Ray heard the purr again and tried to get out of Ryan's lap.

"Let go." Ray grabbed onto something to try and pull himself free but Ryan snatched him back with a tsk. Ryan pressed kisses to his neck and that's when Ray had enough. He pushed at Ryan's face and then kicked him in the stomach before scrambling away to lock himself in the bathroom. He had done this before. And he always brought the extra keys with him.

"Open this god damn door, Ray!" Ryan yelled as he pounded on the door and Ray sat in the bathtub with his ears covered. He didn't want to be there anymore. He didn't want any of this to be real.

The next day Ray sneaked out and he ate as much as the food as he could. He hiccuped and felt solid force it way up but he kept it down. He sighed softly before he went back into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He knew when Ryan would be home. He knew when things would go to hell. "GOD DAMN IT RAY!" Ray jumped at the loud thump against the door. He shrank against the wall in the shower as more came and a crack was heard. "Open the door now!" Ryan yelled.

Ray peeked out from behind the curtain and saw the crack traveling up the door. A couple more hits and his safe haven would be penetrated, quite literally. Silence stretched for a while before Ray heard the other door slam shut. Wary of everything Ryan did, he didn't dare go out of the bathroom for one single thing, not even to sleep.

Ray hadn't really expected the bathroom to stay his safe place for much longer. So when Ryan crashed through the door the next day, well Ray just stared at him and was prepared for any punishment coming his way. "You've not eaten in three fucking days? THREE FUCKING DAYS OF FOOD WASTED RAY! What's wrong with you?!" A loud smack sound was heard when Ryan's hand made contact with Ray's face. "I give you food and a place to stay. This is how you fucking treat it? Bullshit." Ray had fallen to his side and was just getting up but that's when Ryan decided to kick him in the ribs. Ray felt the air get knocked out of him before he rolled into a ball on the ground. "I have a deal for you, Ray." Ryan knelt down by him and grabbed Ray up by his hair.

Ray glared at him before spitting in his face. Ryan made a disgusted noise and smacked Ray across the face again. "I-I won't do jack shit for scum like you!" Ray yelled with his voice going at the end. Ryan chuckled then he forced Ray to sit up once again by his hair.

"Oh, do you think so Ray? I am sure you'll be more than willing to comply when you hear the terms." Ryan purred throwing him down on the tile. Ray pushed himself off the ground as he went to sit up but Ryan grabbed his hair again. "I want you to get Michael to a secluded area so I can take him back here." Ryan told him.

"No." Ray answered right away. He wasn't going to have Michael go through the same shit he and Gavin had gone through. "I won't do it fucker..." Ray growled and spit in his face again. Ryan grumbled before smacking him across the face again. Ray landed back on the bathroom tile with a soft thud.

"You'll do it or you stay here longer." The deal was serious but Ray wanted nothing to do with Michael's downfall. "Do you want to stay here longer or what?!" Ryan yelled causing Ray to flinch.

"N-No but I love him... I couldn't d-do that to him..." Ray knew he stumbled on his words. He knew he was scared and he wanted out but not at a hefty price.

"If you love him then don't you want to see him?" Ryan asked as he picked up Ray from the ground. He dusted him off then he grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eye. "I let you go and you go to Michael at a special meeting spot. There I'll get what I want and so will you. Deal?" Ray whimpered before he closed his eyes and nodded as the tears spilled down his face. "Good." Ryan smirked as he let go of Ray who fell back down.

Ryan left him to go get his stuff and Ray couldn't help but keep crying. "Please.... Please god help me and don't make me do this." He choked on his words as more tears spilled out.

\---

There was always one way out with things involving Ryan's nasty plans and Jack knew it. He drove to Michael's house that night set on getting Gavin into his house. Of course questions would be asked to him at the office the Monday by Michael but he didn't really care. He was sure that the plan would go along smoothly.

It did go smoothly and Jack was sure that Geoff told Michael the whole story. "Where are we going?" Gavin groaned and Jack hushed him.

"Somewhere safe don't you worry." Jack mumbled as he patted Gavin's leg. Gavin groaned more as he rolled away from his touch. Jack didn't blame him though as he knew Gavin would hate him before the week was up. Jack had gotten to his house fairly quickly and brought Gavin inside who protested to his touching.

"I can walk myself!" Gavin finally yelled and Jack let go of him to only watch Gavin fall to the ground. With a sigh Jack collected him off the floor and helped him inside. "Bloody idiot... Ryan's going to murder you for helping me..." Gavin muttered.

"You know what... You're right but I don't really care Gavin. Why would I? He doesn't control me like he does you." Jack told him as he finally set Gavin down on the couch.

"Are you really helping me?" Gavin furrowed his brows as he glanced up to Jack. "You're way too comfortable with saying that...." He stumbled on his words. He was still drowsy and he heard Jack chuckle.

"You know... Yeah I'm really helping you Gavin. Food will be ready when you wake up." Gavin nodded sluggishly before passing out.

Jack had been right, when Gavin woke up he saw the steaming plate of food in front of him but he groaned. "Jack this food looks disgusting."

"Just take a bite moron." Jack mumbled and Gavin jumped when he was beside the other. "It won't hurt to try it." Jack added as he was eating some food himself. Gavin glanced at him then the food. It seemed harmless enough, so he bent forward to grab a piece of food with the fork that was beside the plate. Popping it in his mouth and groaning at how well cooked it was.

"You have just the right amount of spices on it, Jack." Jack hummed in his acknowledgment and continued to eat. Gavin kept on eating himself and hadn't realized just how good the food was until he was on his second plate.

"I'm glad you like it enough to have a second plate Gavin." Jack smiled as he handed the full plate to him. He sat back down beside him as Gavin went to eat.

"What's in this? It's so tasty!" Jack smiled to the compliment but of course he wouldn't say what was actually in it.

"My own special recipe of course. I'd rather not share it." Jack chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. "But nice try." Jack winked to him and Gavin continued to eat.

Gavin was happy that he felt well enough once again to be able to do things. He called up Geoff and alerted him that he was alright. He also informed him that he was staying with Jack for a few days. Of course Geoff said it was okay and that he'd see him at work the following day.

The cooking that night in Gavin's head was even better than the last! Jack smiled as he served him his second plate but when Gavin asked for a third that's when he had to stop him. "I don't think you should eat that much, Gavin. You might throw up." He was more worried about Gavin finding out the taste of what he was actually being served.

"Oh you silly git, I'm sure I'll be fine! Come on a third serving! Please?" Jack looked at him and noticed he still looked a bit slim in the face but of course. He sighed and couldn't help but give in and give him another plate of food.

Gavin took it with excitement and Jack paid attention to the TV that they had on. Of course he knew the third serving would be too much as Gavin rushed to the bathroom. "Regret your decision now?!" Jack yelled to him with a soft chuckle.

Gavin groaned when he came back and looked at Jack. "My throat hurts...." He muttered and Jack nodded. "Ugh... It just tastes so good though..." Gavin flopped down on the couch holding his stomach and Jack watched him.

"Would you like some water?" Gavin nodded with a groan and he came back with it. "Want me to pack up the rest for you tomorrow?" Gavin nodded after he drank the water. "Feel better already?" Gavin nodded again and Jack rolled his eyes before sitting down. Gavin went and sat closer to him. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Jack couldn't believe how easy it was to get Gavin so attached but of course it would change. Everything would change when Ryan stopped by after work the next day.

~~~

Work the next day was definitely weird. Everyone was there for once and Michael was freaking out. Jack watched from the sidelines and saw Michael check up on the other lads every thirty minutes. "He is so fucking paranoid." Ryan chuckled and Jack glanced at him. "It's funny to watch."

"Aren't you supposed to be getting him today?" Jack mumbled and Ryan waved it off. He turned to Jack though.

"I need to come to check up on Gavin tonight. That fine?" Jack nodded to him. "Great! Also, I am giving Ray a week to get Michael in my grasp and if he doesn't then he comes back with me." Ryan smirked as he watched the lads chat each other up.

Jack turned to look and said nothing as he smiled to Gavin; who looked over with his own goofy smile. The day then on went along easy. They did recordings and a whole bunch in case other people decided to cut and Jack got up to go to the kitchen. He was unaware that he was being followed. "What the hell is your problem?" Michael growled and Jack turned to face him.

"Whatever do you mean, Michael?" He smiled slightly as he had gotten a drink. "You'd have to be a little specific." Jack smiled still.

"You know exactly what the fuck I mean!!!" Michael yelled and slammed his hand on the counter. "You fucking took Gavin and you're playing along with Ryan! Why?!" Michael tried to keep his voice down but it wasn't working.

"I know when I'm not going to win, is why. I either would have ended up like Gavin and Geoff or even you Michael. All alone in standing up against him when everyone else around me is already tainted by his lust of conquering. If you can't beat them then why not join them?" He shrugged before moving to go out of the kitchen.

"Why does Gavin keep looking at you?" Michael growled then Jack got it.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Jack looked back at him and laughed. "Why? There's nothing between Gavin and I. Even if there was he is surely not my type. He's for Ryan. I don't take things that belong to other people. I just get them used to one thing then another. That's all my job is." He told him with another shrug.

"You're just as disgusting as Ryan is." Jack laughed to that and shook his head.

"You have that wrong Michael." Michael frowned as Jack walked towards him. "I'm innocent in all this." He mumbled and took a step back. "I just want to be left alone and this was the only way." Jack sighed and turned to leave. Michael growled but Gavin walked in.

"Oh hey Jack!" Gavin smiled and Jack waved him off with his own smile.

"Gavin, I have to tell you something." That was the last thing Jack heard come from Michael. He arrived in the office and they continued the day but he saw Gavin glancing over to him every so often. He brushed it off though until they were supposed to go back to his place.

"You ready to go, Gav?" Jack asked and he saw Gavin hesitate. Of course he would but he knew how to make him think he was okay. "Well?" Jack questioned.

"Um, you know about that Jack... Michael told me something really interesting and I just want to run it by you." Gavin glanced up to him. "He said that you were in cahoots with Ryan.... Is is that true?" Jack could see him swallow the words down like he didn't want to believe it. Of course he didn't and Jack have him a look in response.

"What? I'm not like that psycho, Gavin. Sheesh, I thought you would know me better. I guess not." Jack turned to leave but Gavin grabbed his hand.

"I-I don't believe Michael!!" He exclaimed and tightened his grip on Jack's hand. "I just wanted to be reassured that you weren't in cahoots with him. Now that I know you aren’t, we can go back to your place." He tried to smile but instead he sighed.

Jack smiled sweetly at him. "Of course, Gavin. Let's go." Jack almost felt bad that Gavin would be in for a surprise when they got to his place. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected and I'm sorry about that! Not sure how long it'll be but I'm working on a different AH story and it'll be set in GTA! So that might come out soon and I'm working also on the next chapter of this story so I haven't died or anything. Once again I'm sorry this took so long but enjoy this!


	6. Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray doesn't want to do the deal and Gavin's trust in Jack fails.

Ray had been unsure of the plan since the beginning. He knew he'd be back in Ryan's little room in no time. He sighed as they made their way to work and Ryan set his hand on Ray's thigh. "Don't worry you'll do great, Ray." He rubbed his leg and Ray couldn't help the whimper that escaped past his lips. Being beat had sure wore him out as he would fight back but in the end he was pin down onto the bed. Things always went past that but he never wanted to think of them again.

Ray whacked his hand away as he tried to scoot closer to the door. "Don't touch me." Ray told him and was just met with a chuckle.

"Oh Ray, you have no idea how much control I have over you right now do you?" Ryan smirked and grabbed a handful of Ray's hair to pull his head back. It caused Ray to gasp and try to pry his fingers off. "I just got started with you. Don't think you're safe ever. Got it? Now get out." He pushed Ray to the side and into the door. Ray groaned and got out almost falling on the ground but he steadied himself.

"Fuck you!" Ray yelled and slammed his car door shut before grabbing at his stomach. He swore he could hear Ryan chuckle behind the glass as he drove off. "M-Motherfucker..." Ray tried to catch his breath.

"Ray!" Ray jumped when Michael called him but relaxed once he saw Michael running his way. He was so happy to see him that the stomach pain went away and he threw his arms around Michael to give him a big hug.

"It's so great to see you!" Ray sighed and buried his face into his chest. He felt arms go around and relaxed into Michael.

"I missed you too Ray..." Michael muttered and ran a hand through Ray's hair causing him to shudder. "God... What did he do to you?" Michael sighed and Ray glanced up to him. "It's all my fault that this happened... Both you and Gav... It's my fault." Ray shook his head and grabbed onto Michael's shoulders.

"Nothing is your fault Michael. Nothing at all... Ryan is a fucking lunatic. No one could have predicted that or even have prevented him from getting us into that horrid room of his. Just..." Ray bit his lip. "Just know that you're safe." Michael blinked to the last statement before hugging Ray close.

"I'm sorry." He muttered and kissed the top of his head with his eyes squeezed shut. "I'm so fucking sorry." Ray felt his bottom lip tremble with how Michael's voice broke at the second sorry and he hugged him tighter.

"Don't be... As long as you're safe then I'm happy." Ray pulled away after that. Wiping at the tears that slipped down his face. "So where's Gavin?" Ray glanced around. He was happy to be able to talk to Michael. It was a great way to start off his work day and he was sure that when he saw Gavin then he'd become even more happy.

But the silence to that answer was putting him on edge. Michael was stalling for some odd reason. Was Gavin not with him? He knew Gavin wasn't with Ryan or he would've seen him again. So where was he?

"About that..." Ray watched Michael chew on his bottom lip. "Gavin isn't here... I learned last night that Jack is working with Ryan. To save his own hide of course. And we can't tell anyone around our office because Ryan already has Geoff trained... He got to him way before he did Gavin." Ray stared at him when he spoke. "I didn't trust Jack. I couldn't trust anyone but when he said Geoff didn't care for Gav anymore..." He trailed off and Ray keep watching him. "I had to say something to him to get his senses back."

"It was all futile though. Jack has Gavin and I don't know how to save him. I don't know what to do about any of this. I just want it to stop." Michael rubbed his arm. "I want you two safe again." He added in a soft voice.

Ray stepped forward and just hugged Michael. He had no words for the things he had just learned from the other. He didn't know what to say. He just knew that if they didn't leave town; or the state for that matter, that everything was sure to turn to hell. "Don't worry, I'm sure that everything will be okay." Ray squeezed him close. "We'll figure out a way to get through this." He added.

He wasn't only trying to reassure himself but also Michael. He looked so defeated about everything and he couldn't bear to see him that way again. "But how?" The words were soft spoken as Michael wrapped his arms once again around Ray. "I'm sure anywhere we go then Ryan will just follow. Or he'll get some fans to try and get us. I don't know the dude's fucking crazy. I don't think we're safe anywhere." Michael pulled away at his last sentence. Running a hand through his hair before he pulled Ray close when a car made its way through the company lot.

Michael let Ray go who turned to see Jack get out. He glared at the bearded man but his expression melted once he saw Gavin slip out of the passenger side. "GAV!" Ray yelled out catching the others attention. His wide grin causing Ray to cry out in joy before he ran to him.

Jack watched the two embrace before walking to the door. "Good morning, Michael." Jack smiled to him.

Michael only sent him a glare in response before going over to Ray and Gavin. He wrapped his arms around the two of them. "The lads are back together again!" He smiled to them all and he was glad Gavin looked better. Maybe Jack had good intentions?

Michael slipped his arms off the two who walked inside to make small talk. He shook his head out of his thoughts about Jack. He was still the scum of the earth. Just someone who wanted an easy way out of this whole problem. He was the burnt bits of food on the pan. Just so disgusting.

Michael was just about to go back inside when he heard his name. "Michael!" He turned to see Ryan. The grin on his face was a handsome one by far but Michael frowned in response. "You're alone out here? Why is that? Were you waiting for your..." Michael couldn't believe Ryan was pausing. "Master?" The word purred out causing Michael to gag.

"Oh fucking god no! Fuck you and your insane thoughts, ya sicko." Michael turned to go back inside.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll learn to love it Michael. I'll have you in my grasp soon enough. I'm sure of it." Ryan said loud enough for him to hear before the door closed.

Michael shuddered to the statements and he proceeded to their recording room then his desk. "Hey Micool!" Gavin was sitting in Michael's chair once he walked in. "It's our versus today! I get to challenge my boi to something!" Gavin stood up at the statement. "Hope you put up one hell of a fight!" Gavin slapped his shoulder in a friendly way before going to sit back at his desk.

\---

The versus that they recorded had resulted in Gavin winning. It caused Michael to slap the other on the back as a form of congratulations. Gavin walked over to Jack with a smile causing him to smile somewhat. He hadn't noticed the glare he received from Ryan. "Good job, Gavin." Jack patted him on the shoulder. "But I'm sure you won't be able to keep it that long." He joked causing Gavin's smile to slip.

He laughed it off though then hugged Jack. "It doesn't matter! Versus are always fun since I'm with my best coworkers." He stated and Jack smiled to him. He took his seat and so did Gavin.

"What was that about huh?" Ryan hissed over to Jack who glanced to him. "Why is Gavin all over... YOU? You of all people. Why the fuck he is swooning over you?!" Jack could tell he was angry. Sure, he's scared and is a gentle man but what Ryan has been doing was getting out of hand. Maybe spending the last few days with Gavin got to him. He didn't know but one thing he did know that was Gavin deserved better, way better.

"I don't know Ryan. Maybe because I don't trap him in a room for fun and call him a cow." Jack snapped back. "I'm going to go get a drink. You want one?" He sighed but Ryan nodded.

Jack went into the kitchen and Michael seemed to have cornered him. He was sure the other found things out.

He left after their conversation as Gavin walked in there. He sat down then cursed as he had forgotten Ryan's drink. "Sorry about that Ryan. Didn't mean to forget your drink." He sighed and rubbed his face. "Michael was speaking to me."

"About what?" Ryan turned to look at him with a frown.

"About me working with you... And Gavin." He shook his head. "Look, I won't steal Gavin from you alright? I know he is yours. Besides I couldn't betray you like that. I'd have to be stupid or something." Ryan smiled to that.

"Thank you Jack. That is reassuring." Jack nodded to him before turning to his screen. "Also I hope you have a plan about Michael telling Gavin there. What you'd have to say to have him trust you again." The statement was almost commanding but Jack nodded anyways.

He shouldn't care about Gavin. He was just a prisoner. He was just someone he had to keep in his house. To get him used to being a captive. He shouldn't care about him at all but yet he does.

The end of work rolled around and Jack was hopeful Gavin didn't hate him too much. Even a little doubt could shatter what he tried so hard to built up in the past few days. "Hey Gavin, ready to head out?" He saw the hesitation in the other.

"About that Jack..." He trailed off of his statement. "Michael told me some pretty weird stuff about you." Gavin told him. "That you were working with Ryan."

Jack was glad he convinced the other he wasn't working for Ryan. It'd be impossible to have the plan go according if Gavin felt as though he was in danger.

Jack led him out to the car with a gentle smile. "So we'll have dinner then we can do something else but I've got to make a run to the store. You can stay at the house. You'll be safe so don't worry." Jack felt a twist in his stomach when he lied to the happy Brit in his passenger seat. He had to get rid of that though. If he didn't then he was definitely in for some hell.

"What are you going to the store for?" Gavin asked him and glanced to Jack. "Is it for more of the food?" He asked him confused. "Or more toilet paper?" Gavin teased at the end once they pulled in front of the house.

"Hey, don't tease me about that. Just because I have a lot in my house doesn't mean you can tease me about it." Jack stated before leaving the car. He watched Gavin get out as he walked over to the sidewalk. "Just need to get more food so I can make you yummy food." Jack patted his shoulder.

Gavin closed the door as Jack spoke so he nodded in response. "How long do you plan to be gone?" He asked him. He followed Jack to the door and inside of the house.

"Not too long. If so then I'll call you. I don't think getting everything will take too long to be honest." Jack closed the door after Gavin, then he walked into the kitchen to inspect the food quantity he had. "Yeah I just need a few things." He didn't though. "It won't take long." Why was he letting this happen to Gavin? "I'll be quick about it, promise." He should be against Ryan not working with him.

Gavin nodded to him and his trust in Jack became stronger though Jack was sure it'd be gone just like that. "Can you make me food before you leave?" Jack nodded to his request and he proceeded to the kitchen. He watched Gavin walk to the living room and settle down on his couch.

He set onto cooking and soon his phone began to ring. Of course it would. It was around the time that Ryan had to come. "Hello." He answered as he was cooking.

_Hey Jack, aren't you supposed to be gone by now? Well never mind that. I'm outside waiting to go inside. When are you leaving?_

"Uh soon, just making some food for Gavin." Jack stated and heard a soft grumble come from Ryan's other side. "He needs to eat Ryan, you know that." More grumbling before Jack decided to butt in again. "He has to eat, Ryan. I'm sure if he doesn't then you won't get a functioning Gavin. Got it?" Jack argued.

_Well, don't you sound as if you care about that bastard. What's wrong with you, Jack? He's a hostage. Don't develop feelings for him. Get the idea out of your head that he has to take care of him. He doesn't. You know that. Now, I want you to stop making that food and just give him what the meal then fucking leave. Got it?_

Jack sighed to the order. He didn't want to follow it but he also didn't want Ryan riding his ass for it. "Fine, I'll finish up and be out soon. Don't worry." He heard a growl from the other end before he hung up.

"Gavin, your food is ready." Jack got a plate out and turned to see Gavin. Tears running down his face as he looked at Jack.

"I-I thought I could trust you Jack..." His voice was soft. "I guess I was wrong." Jack went wide eyed to his words and saw him turn for the door.

"Wait! Gavin, he's out front..." Gavin paused and looked back to Jack. "Get out of here... I'll tell him something..." Jack sighed.

Gavin walked up to him with a soft smile. "Thank you... This means a lot." He leaned up to kiss Jack's cheek. "Do I go out the back?" Jack nodded to him. Gavin hugged him before going to leave. Grabbing the bag that he had brought with him to leave out the back.

"Damn it all..." Jack muttered to himself and looked at the time. He went to set the food down and kept the TV on and also closed the bathroom door with its light on. Going to head outside to greet Ryan who got out of his car. "Hey Ryan!" Jack waved to him.

"Finally, you're out of here then?" Jack nodded and looked back to the house. "He's in there then?" Jack nodded once more.

"How long do you need me gone?" Jack inquired before he got into his own car.

Ryan glanced to him in thought. "A couple of hours will be fine." Jack nodded to that and he got into his car.

"Gavin is in the bathroom!" He informed Ryan before going to drive off. He was in for a load of shit but he didn't care. At least Gavin would be safe at least for a little while.

\---

Gavin couldn't believe what he had heard from Jack. He was speaking to Ryan?! Damn it, Michael had been right and he was the idiot for not believing. He tried to leave but once he heard that Ryan was out front then he froze. He didn't want to go back to that lunatic. He didn't want to go back in the "hole".

Damn it all.

Gavin listened to where he could escape to and thanked Jack. Though the man had been working with Ryan; Gavin thought he could trust him.

Though he didn't have to run well he did. Speed dialing Michael's number. "M-Michael can you pick me up?"

_Where you at, boi?_

His voice was a bit rough but Gavin didn't pay attention and instead told him where he was at. "Jack let me go... He didn't let Ryan get to me. Please hurry up... I don't want Ryan to touch me again." Though the last part may have been a lie. Gavin wasn't sure anymore.

_Alright Gav, I'll bring Ray with me. You two can chill in the back seat. I'll drive. You can relax once we get you since I'll be taking us to my house._

Gavin nodded to that and realized he couldn't see. "Alright, see you soon..." Gavin lowered his voice once he heard someone shout his name. He hadn't run that far from Jack's place and being able to hear Ryan's voice from where he was; well it was fucking scary. "Oh no..." He looked around and went to hide in a bush.

Gavin got through the bushes in one piece before he heard Ryan behind him. He held his breath though as he watched Ryan look over the area before choosing to walk on. He watched him until he was out of sight and he was sure that he was safe.

Gavin revealed himself right when Michael's car turned the corner. The back seat car door swung open wide. "Get in!" Ray urged the other. Gavin needed no second commanded from the other and proceeded to jump into the backseat of Michael's car with Ray catching him. The door brought to a close once Michael advanced more than five miles.

Michael looked in his rear view mirror to see Ryan pursuing the car. "We have to lose him or we're screwed." Michael states with a growl.

Gavin chose to look back at that moment and saw Ryan chasing after the car. "R-Ray do you think he'll catch up?" Ray shook his head and held Gavin close. Rubbing his upper back in a way to comfort him. "R-Ray..." He bit his lip then closed his eyes. Melting into Ray's body.

"You two stay down while I lose this fucking psycho." Michael said through gritted teeth. It didn't help that Ryan seemed to be a runner. Michael sped up in hopes of losing Ryan and he did a hard right in an attempt to get away.

Gavin stayed close to Ray and buried his face into his shoulder. Whimpering while he let his arms go around his waist. "I missed you Ray." Gavin kept his voice soft so he wouldn't distract Michael.

"I missed you too, Gav... I'm glad to see you're alright." Ray muttered to him.

"What did Ryan do to you?" Gavin asked and he still kept his voice down.

"Beat me... Made a deal with me that involves Michael that I don't want to go through with." Ray sighed and he cleared his throat. "I won't bring Michael down like Ryan brought us down." Ray added and a nod from Gavin assured him that things would be alright.

"What did Ryan want you to do?" Gavin couldn't help but ask. He was now laying on Ray since they had to keep out of sight. He rested his head against Ray's chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"He wants me to get Michael alone so he could take him as his own but I can't do that Gav... If I don't succeed by the end of this week then I go back with him." Gavin perked up to that and looked at Ray.

"But... That means you'll get tortured more... Raped everyday. I can't let you go back to him Ray. Not after you just got away from him." Gavin's voice was in a hushed whisper.

Ray shook his head and he went to caress Gavin's cheek. "And like I can make you go back to him? You can't ask to take my spot. I don't you to experience all that over again. You'll get the stuff out of your system then you and Michael can come save me. Got it?" Ray looked at Gavin who couldn't help but only nod.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to keep his emotions at bay but it didn't help. He buried his face back into Ray's shoulder and kissed his neck. "I-I love you Ray... I promise to rescue you. I won't let Ryan break you down completely. No, I won't let that happen to you."

With almost every word Ray had felt a kiss placed onto his neck or shoulder. The promise coming from Gavin almost filled him up with relief. He knew that it wouldn't take long for him to fall into Ryan's clutches for good though.

"I love you, Gavin. Remember that... Always remember that." Ray mumbled as he held the other as close as he could manage. Letting his hand slip into his hair to grip it for some sort of support. "Always... Always remember that I love you no matter what happens to you and I." Ray muttered with his eyes squeezed shut. "I love you Gavin." Ray said again with his voice getting softer.

Gavin smiled to him and he kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Ray. So much." He told him.

"Alright you two, stop having sex back there. We avoided the psycho for now. Let's go back to my place." Michael looked back at the two with a knowing smile.

Gavin popped his head up with Ray following to sit up with him. "Alright, that sounds good Michael." Ray stated before going to cuddle into Gavin's side.

The drive to Michael's house didn't take that long.

Ray kept Gavin calmed down and made sure that he was awake still.

They all got out together and traveled into Michael's apartment. "What did you guys want to do together?" Michael asked once he opened the door for all them.

"How about we just sleep all in the same bed after some game time?" Ray suggested with Gavin leaning against him.

"That sounds good." Michael agreed.

\---

Ryan panted as he watched the car speed off. He was angry and disappointed. He couldn't believe that Jack would go behind his back and just let Gavin loose. Unless there was an explanation. He traveled back to his accomplices' house and went into the bathroom to see the window open. He was still wary though.

He dialed Jack's phone number and went to walk out to the front yard. "Jack, what the fuck man? There was no fucking Gavin and he got picked up by Michael after I went over your fence and into some bushes..."

“Wait, so Gavin escaped? I... I didn't know he did. I'm sorry about that..."

Ryan noted his voice trail off and he sighed. "It's fine... I don't blame you for it. He is a slimy little shit. I got that. Next time you get him then he won't slip out of your grasp so fucking easy. You can't treat him with care anymore, Jack. You've got to be firm on him from now on, got it?" Ryan informed him.

"Ryan, you know that he won't go with me again. Not with how he processes things."

Ryan tsked before getting into his car. "Like that matters, Jack. Just get Gavin back into your house, got it? I don't want to lose an important asset like Gavin. So either you get him back or... You're coming with me next." Ryan hung up. He threw his phone into the passenger seat before going to drive back to his place.

"I'll get you lads... None of you are safe now. Not at fucking all." Ryan growled. He was angry and he was going to get what he wanted. By any means possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a late chapter. But please forgive me! I dealt with depression for a while and I forgot about this fiction. But I hope to get it done soon. But I don't know how many chapters just yet. But if you'd like I can do a second part to this story. Include some minor things and what not or something like that. Love you all! Enjoy this weird chapter!


	7. Michael's It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is safe finally and Ray is also but is Michael?

He threw his keys onto the couch and slammed the door shut. "Damn it. God fucking damn it!" He looked at the calendar to note that Ray's week was almost up. He knew the other had the details of that deal memorized. If he had forgotten them then he'd just have to remind the other of what he agreed to.

But first he wanted to relax. He had to sort everything out in his head about what to do about the lads now. The shower may have been long but it relaxed him enough to get him thinking. He needed a plan to get all the lads back and if he didn't then hell would unleashed.

He sat back onto the couch and dialed a number. "Hey Geoff, can you come over?"

_Yeah, you want me over now, Ryan?_

"Of course, I'd love to see you." Ryan purred out.

_Uh, yeah sure you'd love to. I'll see you soon, Ryan._

"Look forward to seeing you, Geoff." He told him and hung up.

He knew Geoff didn't want to come over but he had to get someone to grab one of the lads. He wanted his plan to work still and if it didn't work the way he wanted then someone would be in trouble. He relaxed into his couch and waited for the other to show up.

It seemed like he waited forever but that hadn't been the case. Geoff had arrived in less than twenty minutes since he knew Ryan was such a hard case. "Hey! Open up!" Geoff pounded on the door causing Ryan to jump awake.

Ryan got to his feet and shuffled over to the door. Opening it for Geoff to invite him in. "Don't be so fucking loud." Geoff nodded to that and glanced away. He avoided eye contact with Ryan at all costs.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Ryan rolled his eyes to the stupid question.

"Don't act like you don't know, Geoff. It's not a cute aspect that you can pull off." Ryan told him. He grabbed his upper arm and pulled him over to the couch. The TV was playing some nature documentary that Geoff let his attention wander to.

"What did you need, Ryan?" Geoff glanced to the other. "Is it a personal favor? I can't be doing those anymore. You know that." Geoff told him.

"I know that Geoff. No, it's on a different matter. I want you to grab Ray for me within the next two days. You got that?" Geoff seemed to be a little surprised by what he asked. "I want you to grab Ray for me. I'll release you from the food and everything." Geoff looked at him when he heard that. "I need Ray back and that'll get Gavin to my house. Then also Michael." He told him.

Geoff went to open his mouth to protest but he really couldn't. He would be getting out in favor of someone getting in. It wouldn't be Gavin that he'd be shoving back in and that honestly made him feel better. "So... If I get you Ray then I get out?" Ryan nodded to him. "No take backs?" He asked.

"Scouts honor." Ryan told him before going to get up. "I'm giving you two days. Got that?" Geoff nodded to him. "Alright, thank you for this Geoff. Means a lot. So that's why you'll be getting out." He told him and went to walk to the hallway cabinet. He went back over to Geoff and handed him the pill bottle he had grabbed from there. "Take this once you leave then take two tomorrow." Geoff looked at the naked pill bottle with a frown.

"What... What is this supposed to be?" He glanced up to Ryan. "Some weird ass pills you want to shove down my throat? Shove them down there so I'd become even more LOYAL to you? I don't think so!" Geoff tried to shove the pills back into Ryan's hands.

Ryan pushed Geoff back onto the couch with a low growl. "Don't yell at me!" He told him. "The pills I am giving you will help. It'll help with what I've given you before. I've made sure of that. Now take them to get better Geoff. I'm sure your wife wants you back to normal." He put the pill bottle back into Geoff's hand. "You mean something to me..." Ryan mumbled. "Now get out and do what I want you to do."

Geoff swallowed to the closeness of Ryan and he nodded to what he said. Taking the pills with a small thank you. "Don't worry I'll get Ray for you." He muttered before going out of the place.

Ryan watched him leave and smirked after he closed the door. "Good luck Geoff. You'll need it." Ryan stated before going to his bedroom.

\---

Geoff shook the pill bottle as he noted the time. Choosing to call up Jack with a sigh. He also started up the car once the other line started ringing. "Jack? Yeah, it's me. We really have to talk. I'll meet you at your house."

Geoff was glad that Jack's place wasn't too far off. He got there and quickly ran into the place once Jack opened the door.

"Geoff? Why did you want to come over anyways?" He asked him. Confused by Geoff slamming the door behind him and his behavior. "What do you have?" He finally noticed the pill bottle. "Do you have drugs? No, that's not a thing you should have Geoff!" Jack walked forward to try and grab the bottle but Geoff moved away.

"I'm not giving you the remedy! I need this shit to get better, so back the fuck off!" Jack put his hands up and backed away from him. "That's right! I just have to do one little fucking favor for the psycho and I am fucking out!" Jack frowned to what Geoff said. It worried him. It worried him to a point that concerned him.

"Hey, now I'm not trying to rid you of your way out. Hell, if you got a way out of all this shit then I'm proud of you Geoff. Just... Let me take a look at the bottle. Let me make sure it's the real deal." Jack held one of his hands out to Geoff.

There was silence between the two for a while before Geoff shuffled forward. He handed the bottle to Jack with a huff and he leaned against the couch. "Don't you dare try and snag them away asshole." Geoff growled. Jack glanced to him and saw him shaking.

He must have taken some. Jack's thoughts wandered to what Ryan could be doing. His eyes roaming up and down Geoff's body for any other symptoms.

"So, Ryan gave you these? What is it that you have to do?" Jack always knew there was a catch. There was always a catch when it came to Ryan. And no matter how hard you tried you couldn't get out of the catch. There was the silence again and this time Jack hated it. "What do you have to?" Jack asked in a stern voice. Still he received no answer from his boss.

With a sigh Jack went over to his table and dumped the contents of the bottle out on it. "J-Jack!" Geoff went to surge forward but a hand from Jack stopped him. "It will help me... Right?" Jack heard the fear laced into Geoff's voice. He glanced toward him with a glare before he looked back down to the pills on the table.

"Ryan said they'd be able to cure you, right?" Geoff's nods were quick. Jack glanced to him as he picked one up. "And the reason you're shaking now is because you took one?" Once again there was that nod. "What were his instructions with taking them?" Jack needed more information. If the pill bottle had a label on it beforehand then it had been ripped off.

"He wanted me to take one after I left his place then the days after would be twice each day." Geoff swallowed. He was nervous. And it was because he didn't know what the fuck he just took. "He said nothing else about the pills at all. He said that they'd help. They'd cure me from this horrible addiction that I have for the grey stuff. I'd be back to normal and my wife would be happy about it. That's all he told me, Jack. That's all he fucking told me!" He doubled over in pain. A groan slipped out once he wrapped his arm around his stomach.

"Geoff!" Jack went close to him. "I don't think what he gave you was too great." Jack informed him and he knelt beside him. "The drug he gave you is just a basic antibiotic. And he seems to be giving you a basic dosage. I'm not sure you should trust his prescription though, Geoff." Geoff's response was a groan because that's all he could muster. Hell, he couldn't even say anything. Whatever had been in Ryan's stupid ass gruel was reacting badly with what he had taken.

"I-It hurts..." Geoff groans. The pain is too much for him to handle. The pain seem to spread through his stomach but it also traveled up his esophagus. "F-Fuck, my throat. It fucking hurts..." Geoff wrapped a hand around his neck. Rubbing it to try and get the awful feeling to go away. It was burning just like the gruel had been doing all this time. It burned his whole body up just like the gruel. Geoff didn't want this sort of pain. He had to expel it from his body and if not now then he didn't know when.

"Come on, let’s get you to the bathroom." Jack slipped an arm around his midriff. "Still hurts?" Geoff nodded and he let a groan escape again. "I'm sure you just need to get it out of your body in a better way." Jack told him. Geoff could only nod his head to Jack and let himself get led to the bathroom.

His sanctuary had always led to the toilet. His hands grip the toilet seat and he'd hang his head over the toilet. Expelling the contents of his stomach with a gentle back rub from Jack. "God fucking d-damn it. Ryan hates me... He hates Gavin... Ray and Michael." He swallowed then regretted it. It was a horrid taste. The grey stuff with the antibiotic taste. It all just tasted so disgusting. "Holy shit..." Geoff leaned over the toilet again.

Jack couldn't say anything to what he was witnessing. "Was it worth it?" Geoff glanced at him to the question. "Was the pills worth it, Geoff? I'm sure this happens EVERY single time. I'm sure you know that too. That it'll happen EVERY single time you take these pills." Jack sat back in his heels. "Do you want to go through this torment?"

That was the real question wasn't it? Did he really want out?

Of course he fucking did. Even if it meant having to endure this torture for a while then it was fine. Hell, if it made everything go away then he'd be fine with the torment. That wasn't the point of the question though and he knew that. But he had to get everything out of his system.

It made him feel disgusting. Like every single pore of his body expelled the crap and it didn't smell good at all. But he could just be imagining that. "Yes..." Geoff's voice cracked but he meant it. It was well worth it. Even if Ray went back in. Or even if Gavin went back in. It was well worth it.

"So you're okay with Ryan making Gavin; who's like a son to you, his own personal slave? Most likely sex slave to be exact." Jack stated then scoffed. "I thought you cared about them Geoff. Thought you were better than this." Jack motioned to what he was doing. "Guess not."

"God damn it, Jack... I don't need your shit right now. I'd rather not have it. I know what I am doing is selfish. You don't think I fucking know that?! I WANT TO BE INDEPENDENT OF RYAN. I don't want to taste his gruel every single day anymore. I don't want to even consider looking at it. I hate thinking about it because it makes my stomach lurch but that's all I can eat. I'm miserable. I understand I'm putting the same fate onto the lads and I feel like a fucking asshole."

"But it can't be helped..."

There was silence as Jack finished for him and Geoff shook his head with a deep sigh. "As long as he keeps the other members of Achievement Hunter out of this then we're fine Jack. Protect them. Gavin, Ray and Michael are already done for."

Jack nodded before going to stand. "I'll let you finish up in here while I warn the others." Geoff nodded with his head hung over the toilet bowl. He waved Jack off with his hand who shook his head.

\---

Nothing was okay. Nothing was right. He didn't know why but he was craving the stupid grey stuff. He watched Gavin and Michael play games together. His mind busy on different matters; a subject that he shouldn't be thinking about.

He understood why Gavin had asked for help though. It was impossible to not think of the stupid shit.

He sat away from the two and took his phone out of his pocket. He was shaking too much. But he stilled himself and counted to ten under his breath. A deep breathe after and he was able to collect what he was doing.

He was too desperate. His phone already had a text message ready to send out to Ryan. The name made him groan and he hung his head. Unaware that he caught the attention of his friends.

He closes his eyes. Taking deep breaths in and out with a small groan from time to time. Jumping when Gavin tilted his face up. "Hey... You okay?" He saw the concern on the others face and he broke.

"I..." He held his phone out which still showed the text to Ryan. Gavin glanced down then back to Ray. Slowly, the phone was taken from his grasp.

A little protest was done but Gavin calmed Ray down. He put his hands on his face and breathed with him. "Ryan." Michael stated. He was reading the message out. "I know what I'm supposed to do but I can't. Please... Just please take me back. You don't need them. Just take me back and leave them alone. I'll let you do anything... It ends there." Michael put the phone on his counter and knelt by Ray.

"Ray..." Gavin's voice was soft and Ray shook his head. He didn't want to hear it. "I'm sorry." Gavin slipped his arms around Ray as Michael rubbed Ray's leg.

"Gavin and I won't let you do that Ray. You know that." A sob escaped Ray. "We care about you too much. We just got to survive this." Ray buried his face into Gavin's neck and he brought him closer. "We'll help you through it." He broke down.

After that Gavin and Michael laid Ray down in Michael's bed so he could rest. Gavin climbed in bringing his arms around and Ray buries his face into his chest. Everything was too much. He just wanted to be safe again.

~~~

Being safe was first priority to Ray. So when they went to go to work; he had protested. "I don't want to go back." Michael sighed and he looked at Ray from his car. Gavin had stayed at Michael's place and he urged Ray to stay but the other didn't.

"Really, you're doing this?" Michael sighed and he motioned the other to get back in the car. "I'll drive you back to my place then. Stay with Gavin and keep everything locked." Ray nodded and he slipped back inside the car.

"I'm sorry Michael..." Ray's voice was soft and Michael waved it off. "Will you be alright?" Ray looked at him and saw him grip the steering wheel.

"Of course. I'll be fine, Ray. Don't worry about me alright?" Ray heard the tremble in his voice but he nodded. He trusted that the other could take care of himself. He just didn't want Michael captured. It was a horrible time. "Well, here you go. I sent a text to Gav so the front door should be open. Just lock it when you get inside okay?" Ray nodded and went to get out. "Hey..."

Ray looked back to Michael to see him chewing on his lip. "Just call us if you need is there Michael. We'll be there." Michael opened his mouth but he shut it with a nod. Ray grimaced to him and left the car. Waving him off then going to Gavin.

"You alright?" Gavin asked once Ray got inside. He locked the door and walked over to Gavin who was eating some of Michael's chips. Ray groaned to the sight and he shook his head. "Oh... Sorry about that. I was hungry." Gavin closed the bag and hid it under a pillow.

"It's fine. I know you need to eat. The food just looks so.... Horrible." Ray sighed. Gavin hummed in agreement and he pat the spot next to him.

"Let's play together." Gavin smiled to him which cause Ray to smile back. He needed this. Just a personal day with Gavin to lift all the worries out of his mind.

They played until Ray had to turn on a light. Realizing just how late it was Ray turned to look at the time. He was sure Michael should've been home by now. "Gav, where's Michael?" He began to panic.

"Relax, he is picking up some food and bevs for us. Don't worry. He's safe." Ray sighed in relief and nodded to him. He went into the kitchen and saw his phone flashing with a notification. Confused about who would contact him. He unlocks his phone and almost throws it back onto the counter.

_**Ray, good job on getting me what I wanted. Hope you and Gavin have a nice week. He's mine now. And you're out. -Ryan** _

Everything began to shatter. Nothing was okay. He thought Michael could handle himself. What in the world had happened?! "G-Gavin!" He yelled and grabbed his phone before he ran back to Gavin.

"What?" Gavin took the phone that was shoved to him and he frowned to the time. "Wait... That's the same time Michael texted me..." Gavin picked his phone up. "What's this? Ryan couldn't have Michael! That's insane!" Gavin shook his head and looked the message over.

"Then why would he send me that message, Gavin?!" Ray was terrified. He needed to know that Michael was okay.

"What does Ryan mean? Did you do something for him?" Gavin looked up to Ray. "Are you working for him...?" Gavin's voice was a whisper.

Ray shook his head to that. "No! NO! I wasn't going to do it! I wasn't going to hand Michael over to Ryan! I could never do that!" Ray backed away once Gavin got up.

"THEN WHAT'S THIS YOU IDIOT?! WHAT DOES HE MEAN YOU'RE OUT?" Gavin threw the phone at Ray who barely dodged it. "Why... Why would you do this to him? I thought you loved him." Gavin had hot tears spilling over.

"P-Please, Gavin understand what I'm about to tell you. He told me that if I did it then yes, I'd be out but I protested. I didn't want to be the reason for Michael's downfall. Please understand that. I didn't want to do this... I only agreed so I could see you again. I missed you so much and... I couldn't bare being away from you much longer."

"Yet you put Michael in danger?" Gavin's voice wavered. "You idiot." Gavin took a deep breath and settled down on the couch.

"I'll go get him. I promise everything will be okay, Gavin." He was making up for something.

"No! You can't go!" Gavin stood up again. "That's just what Ryan wants. He wants us all remember that. He needs us and we won't give him us." Gavin motioned for him to come back to him. "Let's just stay here... Michael will find a way out."

All Ray could do was agree with him. He went over to him and sat down. Joining him in their fortress. The only thing keeping them safe for now: Michael's place.

\---

Michael hadn't really thought anything of Ray also staying back at his place. All he knew that they were safe and he was late to work.

Geoff was going to throw a fit that the other two weren't there but he really didn't care. All he wanted to do was get the workday over with. Forgetting that he was being targeted by Ryan. It slipped his mind enough that he thought about possible Let's Plays. Or the ones they'ed be doing that day.

"Alright, so since not everyone is here then we'll just play random games. Ones that only need four people." Michael was messing with headphones as Geoff explained the schedule. "Then we'll pair off and do other things. Everyone got that?" There was agreement between everyone.

"So after these games Jack and I will pair off. Then Michael and Ryan can do a couple of videos together. Since they never really are seen in videos." Geoff continued speaking.

Michael's attention was still elsewhere as there once again was agreement with everyone. He agreed with a low grumble as he fiddled with his headphones. Taking the game that was handed to him and putting it in his console. Getting everything set up took up a lot of time like it always did and Michael got up to get a red bull. Not noticing the other who decided to follow him.

"So Michael, where are the other two lovelies?" He sneered at his choice of describing the other two lads and Michael turned to Ryan.

"Safe and away from you." Michael mumbled and he was shoved against the wall. A small oaf escaped as the wind was knocked out of him.

"They may be safe but you're not. You're alone now, Michael. And you're mine." Ryan leaned in to whisper in his ear. It caused a shiver to run up Michael's back and he pushed Ryan away.

"I can handle you." Michael smoothed his shirt. Opening the red bull as he walked away. "You're just a crazy asshole who needs to understand his place." Michael shrugged. "That's all there is to it." A growl escaped Ryan as he watched the other walk back into the office.

"Well, guess I got to put you into your place. That'll be fun. Oh so fun." Ryan smirked and followed him in.

The recording session wasn't that long. They got the gist of the game pretty fast so the session was finished pretty early. "Well, sorry to say this guys but I got to leave early. My family and I are going out to eat. See you later." Geoff got his things and left. Michael waved bye and went to set up recording to record a rage quit.

That hadn't taken long either. Jack had left in the middle of it though. He said something about needing to shop so Michael was left alone with Ryan.

"Damn it." Michael mumbled and began to pack up until Ryan came up behind him. He grabbed Michael and pushed him onto the top of his desk. "Fuck!" Michael shouted and struggled. He had almost got out until Ryan kicked him between the legs. "AUGH!" He fell down onto the ground on his knees groaning.

"Should I put you in your place, dog?" Ryan growled and stepped on Michael's neck. Applying pressure causing him to choke. "All I do is win, Michael. Now you're coming with me unless you'd like to see the other two first." Michael struggled to get Ryan's foot off.

Michael managed to get Ryan's foot off and he scrambled to get up through his fit of coughs. Ryan was on him like lion to a zebra though. He was slammed against the office wall and it knocked some things down. "G-Get off!" Michael yelled and tried to push Ryan away.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere." Ryan whispered into his ear. Going to pull him away from the wall but instead Michael kicked his legs out from under him. He made a beeline for the door as Ryan rubbed the place he was kicked.

Ryan turned around to see Michael exit the building and he got up after a while to run after the other.

Michael ran past his car. He couldn't risk it though it was the most probable escape route. He looked back to see no Ryan so he decided to take a detour to find somewhere to hide. He managed to get behind something big enough so he could catch his breath.

Silence surrounded him as he was sure that he had at least escaped from Ryan for now. He took a deep breath in and went to step away from the wall he was at. "Found you..." Michael jumped and whirled around right when Ryan swung at him with something. It hit square on its target area: his head. Knocking him right out as Ryan stood over him with a smirk.

All Michael knew at that moment was that he is screwed.

\---

He was giddy. Glad that everyone had gone according to plan. He glanced to Michael's car in the parking lot but did nothing about it. He shut the door to his own car once Michael had been placed in. He had plans. Big plans for the other.

"I win." Ryan singsong then laughed. Going to get into his car to head home. Once there he got Michael out and swung him over his shoulder. His hand resting on Michael's ass while he hummed a short tune.

Going down to the room and opening it then he threw Michael onto the game. "Mm..." Michael rolled on the bed with a groan. "Fuck..." Ryan glanced at him once he came back after leaving to go get a first aid kit. "What the fuck..." Michael groaned at the pounding of his head.

"Aw, I'm glad you're awake." Ryan cooed noticing the other tense on the bed. "Yeah, you didn't get away. Now let me tend to that nasty bump." Ryan muttered. Helping Michael up and causing the other to struggle out of his grasp. "If you continue this then you'll probably feel worse Michael." Michael growled to the advice but took it. "Mm that's what I thought." Ryan looked at the bump he caused and sighed.

Michael say there and glanced down. He wasn't going to accept that he was captured. He was going to try and escape at every opportunity thrown at him. Of course that's a thing Ryan knew. "You're crazy..." Ryan hummed in acknowledgement before leaning back to the work on Michael.

"Feel better?" Ryan asked and Michael growled. He wasn't going to say anything to Ryan.

Ryan sighed and he went to stand. "Well, I hope you feel better tomorrow. Because that's when everything begins. "I'll go get some painkillers for you." Ryan mumbled. Packing up the supplies into the first aid kit. He left the room and Michael heard the door lock.

It hadn't taken Ryan long to go back down but he wasn't prepared for Michael to ram into his torso. The impact sent Ryan flying. The glass of water fell to the ground and shattered. The pills flew off and Michael bolted up the stairs.

Ryan cursed to the water that had gotten into him and he looked at the glass on the floor. Glad he decided not to take off his shoes.

He bolted after Michael; who had managed to get the front door open, in the time he worried. Running after Michael into the night and he looked around. Wondering where the other could've possibly went.

Ryan was tired though. He had chased Michael earlier and now again? He'd rather tie him up to the bed next time and there was going to be a next time. "I'll get you Michael!" Ryan didn't yell but Michael heard him anyways.

Ryan went back inside. Choosing to look out the window right when Michael decided to come out of his hiding place. "Got you." Michael began to run in the direction of his house and Ryan pursued.

A tackle to the ground was all it took to get Michael and he yelled out for help. "HELP! SOMEONE! A crazy man is trying to kill me!" Michael yelled but it grabbed no one out of their houses. Instead Michael was hoisted up and brought back to Ryan's place. "Let me go! You fucking asshole!" Michael growled and began to kick his legs.

"You're making this much harder on yourself Michael." Ryan said and threw the other on the bed once in the room. "Just obey and you'll be fine." Ryan grabbed the ropes that tied Michael up and began to untie them. Going to tie Michael to the headboard of the bed. "There so you won't escape now." Ryan finished and he leaned away.

Michael glared at him and all Ryan did was shrug then stand. "I fucking hate you." Michael sneered.

"Soon enough you'll learn to love me Michael." Ryan stated and went over to open the bathroom door. Motioning to it and then he went over to the dresser. "You'll be here for a while." Ryan added before going back over to Michael. Leaning slightly in to caress his cheek. "Because you lost."

Michael frowned before spitting in Ryan's face and he received a slap to the face. "I'll never love you. I won't be what you want me to be you psycho. I'd rather die than love you." Michael struggled with the rope and he pulled on it.

Ryan tsked and he went to the door. "If that's how it is then fine. I'll beat you and make sure you can't leave. Ever." Ryan slammed the door shut and he locked it.

Michael made a disgusted face and turned his head. Closing his eyes and deciding to sleep instead of staying up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, this is like super bad. I'm sorry you all have to read this.


	8. He's Edgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though they've tried everything it doesn't mean things end up as they want it to be.

The others must have found out by now where he was. In the depths of the lion’s den where no escape was possible. He sighed and thought back to their fun lad's nights. They'd drink and play video games until they were all dog tired. Gavin and Ray would both sleep on Michael which would always relax him. Everything was perfect. Until Ryan came along.

The man had managed to pull the Achievement Hunter apart piece by piece. And Michael was going to make sure the other got arrested for the crimes he did. Then help his friends get over those nasty ass addictions they had on Haywood's gruel.

His train of thought wandered over to the ropes around his wrists and how badly the rope was hurting them. They'd sting whenever he moved them a certain way and he was certain there was blood running down his arms by now.

Michael looked up once the door opened up and Ryan walked in with a plate of his oh so famous gruel. "Ready to eat?" Michael growled and shifted before Ryan took two full strides over to him to grab his chin, forcing his mouth open. "Open wide Michael." The first taste was the worst one.

The gruel's flavor filled up every single taste bud. Replacing his tasting with the awful gruel and just the taste staying on his tongue no matter how many times he tried to scrape it off with his teeth. In this amount of time would have Ryan staring at Michael in amusement before he shoved yet another spoonful into the lad's mouth.

Michael coughed to the force and let it slide stickily off his tongue. Tears pricked at the edge of his eyes as Ryan tried to force feed him still until he got too frustrated.

A hard slap echoing in the room. "Still so stubborn." Ryan sighed as he went to set the gruel aside. Michael shifted when Ryan raised his hand up. "D'aww are you going to become flinch now?" Ryan chuckled darkly. Michael said nothing as he tilted his chin up.

Ryan rolled his eyes and his phone began to ring. Choosing to ignore it was something that Ryan always did no matter what happened. He never paid enough attention to his devices.

Michael glanced to Ryan's pocket then back to his gaze. "Recognized it?" Michael set his jaw in place. He wouldn't rat out his boys. Not even through a fucking phone call. "What if..." Ryan began to slip the phone out.

Michael lurched forward causing Ryan to laugh. "Stop." Michael's voice cracked. It's been awhile since he used it and getting force fed wasn't helping it either.

"Michael, it's been a little over a week now. Do you really think these two care for you? I highly doubt it." Ryan laughs began to escalate to the point of sounding a bit too crazy.

Michael frowned and said nothing to Ryan. But protested once he slid the phone out of his pocket. Seeing it was indeed Gavin who left a message. "Why don't we listen to these?" Michael stared Ryan down.

He wasn't broken in yet. He hadn't broken yet and Ryan said he has been in the room for over a week. If he can make it for a little longer then he'll be fine. Nothing would make him break as long as his boys were safe.

Ryan quickly got his voicemail working and the automated voice spoke.

"Message from..." A series of numbers were said as Michael sat there. Waiting for Gavin's voice to slip through the speaker.

"Michael, please answer us soon. Both of us are worried and it's not helping that Ryan keeps eyeing us at work..." There was a long pauses with hushed whispers in the background. "We know... And we're sorry but leaving messages like this for you... It helps us. Helps us a lot." Gavin's voice got soft near the end.

"Just give us Michael back, Ryan. You can take us instead." Ray's voice came out now as Michael heard the soft sobbing in the background. "We'd gladly take our boyfriends place." Ray's voice was stern and serious but all Ryan did was laugh once the automated voice said it was the end of the message.

"Wow, maybe I underestimated them." He laughed more and he looked to Michael. "Should I take them up on their offer?" He tilted Michael's face up. Causing the other to close his eyes and look away. "Oh? Are you disappointed in them?" Michael sucked in his bottom lip causing Ryan to chuckle. "You are aren't you? That's hilarious." Ryan shook his head and stood to grab the tray with the gruel on it. "I'll talk to them tomorrow at work."

Michael went to get up but winced at the pain that traveled through his sore arms. "No." Michael's voice was sore and tried to move off the bed to stop Ryan. "Just keep me." Ryan had his hand on the handle. He said nothing for a long time while he stared at the door. "Please just let them be, Ryan." Michael started to beg but Ryan shook his head.

"I'm greedy and I want all my lads." He glanced back to Michael with a small smirk. "And I'll get them both." He winked to Michael before leaving.

Michael swallows and he leaned back into the headboard. Taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry Gavin and Ray. Everything just got too fucked up." Michael shook his head and he closed his eyes. "Fuck me..." He muttered with a deep sigh.

\---

Gavin sighed in frustration when he sat down at his desk. No one was willing to help them with Ryan and all the reasons were absurd. Or reasonable? Gavin didn't know but he did know that the guy had to go to jail sooner or later. He glanced over to Ray who was speaking to Geoff and he glanced back to his computer.

It just didn't make sense that people wouldn't help them. Did Ryan get to the whole company before they could even think of asking? What did they have to do to get him in handcuffs once they got Michael back?

Gavin groaned mostly to himself but Ray set a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. "Not here to hurt you, promise." Ray knelt by him as he looked at the computer screen. "I want you to come with me to meet with Geoff. He said that he wants me to meet him after work at some restaurant." Ray shrugged it off but Gavin grabbed his arm.

"I don't think you should meet him..." Gavin glanced back to see Geoff and Jack laughing. "It's not a good idea." He told Ray before turning to look back at him.

"What? Why not? Geoff is our boss, Gav. I can't really turn him down, ya know." Gavin sighed but nodded to Ray who pulled away to go back to his own desk. "Just come with me if you're that paranoid, alright?" Ray settled into his seat but Gavin nodded to him.

Gavin looked back at the monitor and went through every person they could talk to. Mostly everyone said no sternly or there was fear laced into the words. Whatever Gavin could have heard was mostly cut off by Ryan interrupting them sometimes which would cause coworkers to walk away or scurry off. He'd glare at Ryan who'd only smirk back in triumph like he was winning some battle with Gavin.

He was sure it wasn't like that though. Gavin shook his thoughts out of that perspective before going to get up to head to the kitchen. Spotting Burnie who he hadn't spoken to yet. "Burnie!" He called out which startled his podcast buddy. Burnie turned towards him with a soft smile.

"Hey Gavs, what's up?" He sipped at his coffee once Gavin stopped in front of him. "Something the matter?" He watched Gavin look around them before Gavin pulled him away from the kitchen area to an office.

"I need to speak to you about Ryan." Gavin hushed Burnie's influx of questions as they made their way into the conference room. He sat Burnie down before taking a deep breath to explain the story.

"Whoa Gav, no need to explain it to me. Ray has already spoken to me about this." Gavin's mouth hung open in his beginning explanation but he closed it with a nod. "I don't know how I can help. The cops have already been called on him once before. And there is no solid evidence against him." Burnie set his coffee mug down. "If you find anything though just know that I'll help you two along." Burnie explained to him. "You both have my full support." He smiled to Gavin.

Gavin's tensed shoulders drooped once he heard Burnie was on their side. "Thank you, Burnie. I'm glad we can count on you. I'm glad I can't count on you, always."

Burnie waved it away like it was nothing. "Don't sweat it Gav. I care about you. So why wouldn't I help?" He smiled to Gavin. "Things will be alright. Don't worry." Burnie stood and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll help the lads out any way I can." His voice wavered only a bit but Gavin hadn't noticed the small smirk that appeared in his lips once he left the office.

All that Gavin was thinking is that they finally had an accomplice to help them turn Ryan in. He ran to Ray who was messing around on his computer. "Why didn't you tell me that we got Burnie under our belts to help out?!" Gavin's excited whisper caused Ray to blink and he looked to Gavin.

"What? Burnie said no to me Gavin." Gavin frowned to that. "I told him everything and he said no. He didn't want to get involved because he was too busy with something." Ray frowned back to Gavin and turned in his seat. "Did he tell you he'd help?" Gavin nodded to Ray.

"Yeah, and he told me that he also said yes to you." Gavin murmured to Ray who shrugged about it.

"I wouldn't worry about it now Gavin. At least we have someone on our side now. That is all that counts." Gavin nodded to that but something in the back of his mind was screaming at him that something was wrong. He shrugged it off like Ray had though and got back to work.

Working till night was plenty common within the company. So it came as no surprise that they ended up staying late because Geoff wanted them all to play a game together. They recorded and everything before they packed up to leave. "You two need a ride?" Jack offered them both with a smile though Geoff interrupted.

"I can take Ray off your hands Jack. Drive him back home." Geoff offered with a lazy smile but Jack shook his head. It caused his boss to glare at him.

"It's fine. I'm sure Ray and Gavin are okay coming with me." Jack told Geoff.

"Yeah, well I want to drive them home so you being the ride is out of the question, buddy!" Geoff raised his voice.

Gavin shook his head and looked over to Ray who was on his phone. He looked at the door right when it opened and Burnie entered the room. "Hey there guys, what's all the yelling about in here?" The room went quiet when he spoke and Geoff turned towards him.

"We were saying who would drive Gavin and Ray home." Geoff explained to his boss. Playing with his hands before going to rub the back of his neck.

"Oh, I can drive them. I'm leaving right now and I am sure they just want to get home." Ray went to speak but Gavin nudged him to not interrupt.

He knew Ray was supposed to go with Geoff but clearly something was up when Jack interjected. Then the arguing sort of put Gavin in an awkward situation. He said nothing though as he had watched Ray wait and play on his phone. So he was glad that Burnie had walked in and offered them a ride. "Yeah, that'll be tippy toppers, Burnie. Thanks!" Gavin smiled to him.

Burnie smiled back to him. "Well, come on you two." He motioned them towards the door and left Geoff standing there with Jack. They were arguing to each other in hushed tones.

Gavin glanced back to see Geoff push Jack away from him before going to leave the office also. He turned back to face Burnie's back and he watched the material shift as he walked. His mind was racing with thoughts and he didn't know what to make of them. One thing he did know though was that they had to save Michael from Ryan at all costs.

\---

He had concluded that Ryan was beginning to get angry. Maybe it was the growling he heard or the painful hits to his bottom but Michael just wanted things to stop. He squirmed on Ryan's lap and tried to get away only to get pulled back. Michael whimpered to the hands on his hips before he once again tried to push the other away again.

"You haven't been eating, Michael. And I am fed up with you not accepting my gourmet meals." Michael scoffed to that but it only received a painful smack to his ass. "I am trying to take care of you yet you deny me. Do you know how much that pains me, Michael? I want you to be healthy." Ryan cooed causing shivers to travel up Michael's back when Ryan rubbed the sore skin.

"Yeah? Then let me the fuck go. Let me go back to Gavin and Ray." Michael sneered to the other. Squirming in Ryan's lap and it only resulted in another smack to his ass. "GOD DAMN IT, JUST STOP!" Michael yelled and he went to pull himself away which Ryan actually let him do. Michael pulled himself up into a sitting position and he brought his legs to his chest. Looking back to Ryan with a glare before he stared hard at the sheets on the bed.

"Michael, do you get it now? You'll be here as long as I want you to be." Ryan went to reach out to Michael but he shrank away from the touch. Glaring more to Ryan before swatting his hand away. Earning a frustrated sigh from Ryan who went to stand. "You're not leaving. Remember that Michael." He growled out and went to the door.

"Yeah? I'm not leaving? Then why haven't you done more to me, huh?" Michael shifted to turn towards him. "You made it so I was more comfortable. Removed my ties from my wrists and you give me soft clothing after you abuse my body." Michael went to stand on his knees on the bed. "What are you trying to gain from me?" Michael demanded and Ryan laughed.

He turned to look at him. "You're not leaving." Ryan shut the door. He went back over to Michael and grabbed him. He also grabbed the rope that he had tossed aside earlier. Tying Michael back to the headboard of the bed. "Now, I'm going to teach you that you won't be leaving here, Michael." He told him. "Touch..." He trailed a finger up Michael's bare thigh. "By touch..." Ryan smirked as he let a finger slip up the cloth boxers.

Michael tried to get away from him and he had protested when Ryan tied him back into place. But he always underestimated just how strong Ryan was. He tried to kick at the other but Ryan pinned his legs down with a growl. "Ryan, stop it." Michael begged him. Trying to move away from him still but he wasn't succeeding. "Fuck..." Michael swallowed as Ryan's hands traveled further up his inner thigh.

"Enjoy it, Michael. It'll hurt less that way." Ryan cooed to him. Leaning down to silence the other from protesting any more than he was.

Michael groaned into the kiss. His body relaxing into the bed as Ryan began to massage his thigh. Getting the muscle to unwind there and it caused Michael to moan which let Ryan delve his tongue into his mouth.

Ryan pulled away and Michael was left panting on the bed. His cheeks were tinted red. "I like you this way." Ryan told him as he let his fingers walk on Michael's chest. Trailing a finger down and getting a delicious shudder from Michael.

"S-Stop..." Michael's voice was soft as Ryan was palming his crotch. Ryan hummed to the voice and he continued. Pulling Michael out of the garment to circle his hand around his cock. He began to pump it slowly before he shifted. He pressed his thumb into the tip that caused Michael to groan to the pleasure.

Ryan smirked to the sight before him. He shifted so it was comfortable to lean down and take Michael into his mouth. Humming softly to the taste and to the sound of Michael's soft protesting moans.

"R-Ryan..." Michael twisted his wrists about. Trying to free his hands so he could place his hands somewhere. "F-Fuck..." He groaned out. Leaning his head back against the pillow. "S-Stop please." Michael choked out a sob-moan.

"Mm..." Ryan hummed more causing Michael to arch his back off the bed. Moaning out his name then a curse followed suit. Ryan smirked and he continued to suck. Letting his hand rub Michael's inner thigh to try and relieve him of the tension in all of his muscles. He slipped off momentarily. "Just relax, Michael." He cooed to him before slipping him back into his mouth.

Michael couldn't even begin to relax as Ryan began to bob his head on Michael's cock. Swirling his tongue around the tip and letting himself lick up the precum coming out of Michael's cock. Kissing the side of it as he slipped off the cock. Causing Michael to twitch against his mouth. "Ry-Ryan get off." He went to shift his legs to kick Ryan but they were held down. "Fuck!" Michael moaned and he arched his back off the bed again.

Ryan looked to him as he kissed the side of his cock. "Come on, Michael. Release all that lovely fluid so I can eat you up." Ryan hummed with a smirk. Running his hand up and down as he lapped at the tip. Groaning to the taste of it.

"S-Seriously... Sick..." Michael cursed as a moan slipped out. His hands clenching onto air once Ryan slipped Michael back into his mouth.

Michael felt something near his groin and it began to coil. He tried to shift his legs wider apart but Ryan kept a steady grip on them to keep them from moving. Michael let more small moans slip past as Ryan kept working at him. Then a certain twist of Ryan's hand caused Michael's breath to hitch and he came in Ryan's mouth.

Michael panted and he glanced down to Ryan. Swallowing to the sight of him licking his excess cum up. "You taste... so wonderful." Ryan moaned to the taste. "I could drink you up every day..." Michael swore he heard Edgar but it must have been whispered or he was imagining things.

"Are you done?" Michael took a deep breath as he spoke then he exhaled. Trying to catch his breath after the orgasm.

Ryan hummed and he glanced up to Michael. "Not yet." He sat up better and reached up. Undoing the ties for Michael's bounds. He repositioned the sluggish Michael; who's protesting was weak, since he was trying to get off the orgasm high.

"Fuck off." Michael glared back to Ryan who smoothed a hand over his sore ass. A pinch to his ass caused Michael to yelp and strain against his bounds.

"No talking now..." Ryan growled to him. He grabbed a cloth from nearby and shoved it into Michael's mouth. "Just enjoy..." Ryan spread his ass cheeks and he ran a thumb over the puckered opening. "These fingers will cause you to come so many more times." Michael shuddered underneath him and Ryan smiled. "Glad I have such an effect on you, Michael." Ryan pressed a dry thumb into the opening which cause Michael to gasp.

Michael tried to speak but it was muffled, then he groaned in pain when Ryan pulled his head back by his hair. "Mm this position looks even better on you." Ryan told him and shifted behind him. He slipped his thumb out then began to slip his index finger inside of Michael.

Slipping more in till the skin stretched over his fingers. He began to thrust them in and out.

He received a throaty moan from his bottom counterpart which made him grip Michael's hip. Digging his nails into the white skin to where it was bruising the others hips. He began to scissor his fingers inside of Michael to stretch him out before he curled his fingers inside of him.

Michael's body shuddered under his hands and he slipped his fingers out of Michael. Leaning over to grab some lube that is in a drawer. He slipped his pants off and also his underwear. Once off he smeared his cock with lube and pressed against Michael's entrance. He saw the visible tense of Michael's shoulders and he ran a free hand down Michael's back. "Relax and it won't hurt as badly."

Michael's chest was heaving. He closed his hands into fists and he went wide eyed once Ryan began to push in. A soft whimper was heard once Ryan slid almost all the way in. Silent tears fell down as Ryan purred to how great Michael felt around him.

"You feel great." Ryan began to move in and out of Michael. His hands spreading the cheeks apart to see himself enter in and out of Michael. Groaning to how tight Michael is around him. His thrusts became rougher and quicker. His hips snapping against Michael's ass. The loud sound of skin against skin made it impossible to hear the sobs coming from Michael's blocked airway.

There was pain traveling up his legs and he bowed his head to the crime developing in his neck. "Michael..." Ryan groaned as he continued to pound into Michael.

He scratched his nails over Michael's hips to cause welts to rise. Michael groaned to the feeling and he made a soft weak animal noise as he came on the sheets as Ryan kept slamming into his prostate.

Drool was leaking down from his cloth invaded mouth to his chin. Dribbling down to the bed beneath him. He groaned once he felt Ryan cum inside of him. Lowering his body so his arms were at an awkward angle. "Michael..." Ryan removed the wet cloth from his mouth and it caused Michael to slowly smack his lips together to try wetting them.

"What?" Michael's hoarse voice answered him. He tried to pull against the bounds but it didn't help so he just sighed.

Ryan pulled out of Michael and he heard a soft whimper escape the other. He rubbed the others lower back with a soft hum. "I think you should rest. Make yourself comfortable here." Ryan told him as he undid the rope.

Michael said nothing in return. His vision was clouded as he flopped down on the bed with a soft blow of air. "Okay..." He mumbled to Ryan. Choosing to close his eyes to ignore everything that had happened. To ignore the semen that was leaking out of him.

"Just relax, okay? Sleep and enjoy it." Ryan leaned down close to Michael's ear. "Welcome to the hole..." Ryan stayed with him for a while. Rubbing Michael's body in certain areas to have the muscles relax under his fingers.

"Glad you're back, Edgar... Safe and sound from that horrid company. Remember your place. Don't leave again." Ryan sighed softly then he smiled. "Always stay with me, Edgar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how I feel about this. But it'll mark it as finished. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this series! :D And thanks for all the support.
> 
> [should... should i continue...? just want opinions.]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for this fandom and I just want to say that it's not that good and I'll continue it but slowly. So yeah! Enjoy it if you can and have a wonderful day!


End file.
